Surviving
by Ritz-chan
Summary: After having the cure shoved down her throat,Katherine flees not wanting her enemies to know that she's now nothing more than a fragile human- specially not the original hybrid. She ends up in Beacon Hills,thinking that nobody would look for her in such a 'normal' town and decides to pull a 'Stefan' by enrolling in high school, pretending that she's not a 500 year old ex-vamp.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story since I've been reading a lot of teen wolf fanfic lately.**

**I hope you enjoy !**

Summary: Being human? Not so fun after living 500 years on the run and having enemies left and right.

After having the cure shoved down her throat, Katherine flees not wanting her enemies to know that she's now nothing more than a fragile human- specially not the original hybrid Klaus.

She ends up in Beacon Hills, thinking that nobody would look for her in such a 'normal' town and decides to pull a 'Stefan' by enrolling in high school, pretending that she's not a 500 year old vampire-recently-turned-human.

Mingling with the humans, and the not so humans, results in a weird BFF friendship with Lydia, a somewhat sibling bond with Scotty, a teacher-student relationship with Allison, a evil friendship with Peter, a love-hate relationship with sarcastic Stiles and some crazy sexual tension with sour wolf, Derek.

Not to mention her sidekick witch Liliya, who is pretty much a female version of Stiles and Silas searching for the cure- her. "

Please, I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor."

**Chapter I: **_Human_

I have never once regretted becoming a vampire, it was vampirism or death overall and death didn't suit me. Since the moment I killed myself with vampire blood in my system there was only one concern- my survival.

It is true that during my 500 years I have pushed a lot of people under the bus, but survival is for the fittest and at the end of the day we are nothing more than animals- the strong are at the top of the food-chain and the weak are the meat.

It was that thought I woke up, on the floor of a damned school with a bloody beating heart.

_"Have a nice human life."_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I murmured harshly as I forced myself from the floor. Looking around, searching for my look-alike, I saw nothing more than a deserted high school hall. Just to be sure that I wasn't dreaming, or better yet - having a nightmare, I pinched myself only for it to hurt like hell.

_'How in the world did I lose a bitch-slap fight with baby vampire Elena?' _I wondered. I mean, I was a 500 year old vampire, she was newly turned and she whipped the floor with me. I heard that she had killed Kol but assumed it was luck, I mean c'mon- how the hell does a baby vampire and her human 'vampire hunter' brother kill an Original on their own? Pure luck, I tell you.

Letting go of my inner ramblings of hate towards my doppelganger, I thought of the problem at hand.

Human. I was human. How in the hell can I be human?

"Ok, breath Katherine. Breath." I murmured to myself. There was no way that I was going to be human, not even for a day. Taking my cell from my back pocket, I dialed a old friend who owned me a favor or two.

"_Hello_" I heard a female voice I recognized as Amelia say. Not that we were friends, but Amelia was the closest vampire that I trusted not to rip my throat out. She was just like me, she only cared about herself, and killing me would not be good for her since I helped her more than once.

"Hello Amelia, I need a favor." I drawled. "I got the cure for vampirism shoved down my throat and I need you to turn me."

"_And why would I do that Kitty-Kat?_" She replied teasingly after laughing her ass of on my cruel luck.

"Because dear, me being alive and kicking is more profitable for you- specially if I'm a vampire- and you know it." I responded softly, while smirking knowing I was right.

_"Fine._" Amelia growled. _"I heard you were in Mystic Falls, I'm in the next town over, but I'm sure you already knew that. Text me when you arrive and I'll give you my address."_ After ordering she ended the call.

"Finally." Amelia said as she watched me walk towards her house. "Hurry up Katherine, I have other -more important- things to do."

I rolled my eyes but complied, entering the small house. "Just hurry it up and turn me." She responded by growling but bit into her wrist and forced me to drink it. "No need to be pushy." I drawled as I cleaned the drops of blood from the corner of my mouth with with my hand. "That's why your still single Amelia."

She growled once again. I seemed to get that reaction out of her a lot. "Just shut up and let me have the pleasure of breaking you pretty little neck."

"Aww, you think I have a pretty neck? Thanks." I said teasingly while grinning smugly. "Now hurry up and kill me."

"My pleasure." Amelia replied before flashing right in front of me.

I was ready to die once more, I really was, but it seemed that my doppelganger had cursed me with infinite bad luck and just before Amelia broke my neck I started coughing up blood- the vampire blood I had just drunk to be more exact.

"No." I murmured desperately. "C'mon, you have got to be kidding me." I continued murmuring, trying to convince myself that I really wasn't human and that my body really wasn't rejecting the blood that could make me invincible again.

Amelia's crazy laugh was what brought me out of my misery, as she started laughing like a crazy person. "Oh this is precious. Katherine Pierce, The Katherine Pierce, human and with no way of returning to her former glory. You have to tell me who did that to you, so that I can send them a gift basket." She rambled, before once more flashing in front of me. "Katherine Pierce, so vulnerable and weak. You'll be dead before the weekend, by the hand of your enemies or Klaus. I'm sure the Hybrid would love to know that you, the doppelganger who ran and turned herself into a vampire is now human and can be considered a nice blood bag for hybrid making."

Knowing where this was going I cautiously took a step back.

"So, you can consider that dying by my hand is a favor that I'm doing to you. A mercy kill, if you will. And on the plus side I can brag that I killed The Katherine Pierce." She finished before trying to rip my throat open.

Unfortunately for Amelia, she forgot something. Something crucial. I'm Katherine Pierce and I trust no one.

As she flashed towards me I took out the stake I had hidden in my jacket and staked her good and proper. As she turned grey, and stared at me with a socked look in her face, I whispered. "I asked you to turn me and not Damon or Stefan because you were the closest vampire to my location with the lesser probability of killing me on sight. Not because I trusted you not kill me, but because I knew that if you decided to kill me you were the easiest to take out."

"Never trust Katherine Pierce."

I sighed.

After staking Amelia, I had stole her car and all of her things just in case that if she had some vampire friends in town they would think she had left. While I normally wouldn't go to such lengths to be incognito, now that I was human it was better if I kept in the shadows. Amelia was a bitch but she was right- if Klaus even dreamed that I was human he would turn my life into living hell.

I sighed once again looking down at the trunk of Amelia's car, now my car. I had taken Amelia's body with me and I had just dug her grave, now I just had to drop her body and bury it. It all seemed simple in my mind, I have been digging graves for the past 500 years, but I forgot that I was pathetically weak as a human and just digging the damn grave left me exhausted.

I sighed for the third time- I was doing that a lot today. Dragging her body and covering it up took me an hour and when I finished I was dead tired.

"Where to now?" I murmured to myself as I started the car.

She ended riding into the night, going west, feeling hungry and tired.

And, for the first time in 500 years, with a beating heart and a strong need to pee.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. There's been a few problems with this story because of the html.**

**Chapter II: **Pulling a 'Stefan'

After leaving Mystic Falls I headed west, with no destination in mind- that was a few days ago. After driving day and night, with almost no stops, I ended up in California. I thought that after 500 years of being white as a ghost I needed to get a tan- however I couldn't just hide in a big city. Big towns, although somewhat easy to hide because of the number of people, also meant a lot of vamps searching for easy snacks and I wanted to be as far as possible from the supernatural at the moment.

And so, I ended up here. Beacon Hills. When I came across this town my first thought was '_What a fucking stupid name for a little hidden town!'. _This town wasn't that well known, at it was quite small and as such it was the perfect place for a ex-vamp as me to hide from crazy vengeful hybrids and the like.

Using the money I had stolen from Amelia I bought myself a small comfy house, which was the opposite of the houses I normally used. I was a mansion girl, or at the very least a big house girl but comfy small house didn't scream 'The Katherine Pierce lives here!' and that was what I was looking for.

Since I hadn't spent that much on the house I decided to burn all of the clothes I had taken from Amelia, since the skank had no fashion taste, and went to the nearest shopping mall to go on a shopping spree.

While looking for something decent on a shop called 'Macys' I noticed a couple fighting. '_Ugh Humans!' _I thought, forgetting the fact that I was now one of the pathetic creatures called humans.

"Lydia get you ass in the car, I am not staying in this damned store another hour!" The boy said. He had green eyes, dark spiky hair, the body of an athlete and looked like he was seriously pissed of.

"Jackson, I need to buy some summer clothes!" The girl, apparently called Lydia replied, as she continued to search the store, not bothering to even look at the green eyed guy whose name was apparently Jackson. "I'm planing on going to the beach this summer, and I need a bikini for that, or do you want me to go naked?"

"No freaking way!" Jackson growled, as she grabbed her wrist forcefully and tried to drag her from the store by force.

Annoyed with the noise I started walking in their direction, making them both look at me as I reached them. "Could you let go of her wrist? Man-handling can get you into prison you know and doing it in a public place full of women can get you into a hospital from getting beaten with classy handbags and stiletto shoes." I drawled as I sent the boy, Jackson, or better yet- Jackass, a glare.

"Whatever!" Jackass growled before quickly leaving the store after glaring daggers at me.

The strawberry blonde girl stared at his back with a shocked look before turning and glaring at me. "What did you do that for? Our fight was none of your business!" She said loudly, as she kept looking at me with disdain.

I sighed, "_Brats these days, ugh!"_.

"I did that because you were being man-handled by your tool of a boyfriend who was stopping you from going on a shopping spree." I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. Because seriously, it was. "I've killed men for less. A man can't stop a woman from shopping, he should just stay still and bring out the money when it's time."

The green eye girl stared at me for a minute before grinning at me like a crazy woman. "I thought you had meddled because you were one of those self-righteous bitches. After all you are just a shopaholic with a killer fashion sense." She said, as she took my outfit in. I hadn't burned all of Amelia's clothes since I needed something to wear while shopping, so out of all the ugly outfits I had actually found a decent purple dress and a black leather jacket; for shoes I kept the boots I had on when Elena shoved that cure down my throat.

"You know what?" The red head continued. "I think we're going to be great friends. I'm Lydia Martin by the way. You're new in Beacon Hill's right? I've never seen you before."

I forced the need to roll my eyes at the human and gave her a smile. One of the ways to make sure I wasn't found was to act normal and acting normal meant having friends. Normally I would use compulsion, but now I actually had to make a effort to have fake friends. "I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce. And yes, I'm new here."

"You're a sophomore right? You transferring to Beacon Hill's high? You can go to lacrosse games with me!" Lydia asked, excited.

"Sophomore?" I asked, uncertain. If I passed as a student I would look more normal, although It would take some work to get fake papers and some imaginary parents. I sighed, '_I can't believe I'm pulling a 'Stefan' with the whole i'm-a-student-even-though-I'm-old-to-be-everyone's-great-grama'._

"Yes." I finally said. "I'm a sophomore, although I haven't done the transfer yet."

"Great!" Lydia replied, smiling. "Now, let's go have our crazy shopping spree."

Katherine, the high school student. _'Ugh.'_

I got home a few hours later, carrying a bunch of shopping bags. _'I miss my strength and using compulsion to have someone to carry my bags.'_.

After putting the clothes in the wardrobe, I sat down in front of the computer I had just bought and started creating fake papers for the school transfer. I was really glad that I had taken that IT course in college that time that I decided that hiding in school was the perfect cover up .

After that done and printed, I got my ass to bed and passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning I drove up to the high school and almost killed myself after looking at it. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I wouldn't be able to deal with all the human teenage drama and the like, it would be like Elena drama- but three times worse.

However, being Katherine Pierce meant I didn't give up. Even If the plans got ruined I would just pull another card out of my deck. At me moment the plan was to get into the pathetic high school, make friends like a normal teenager and stay hidden from Klaus and all the others I screwed over during the centuries.

If I didn't get into the school with my fake papers, I would just give Elena's name and say I'm her. If I didn't make friends with the humans I would just pretend to be a loner or something. If Klaus or any of my enemies found out where I was I would just run like hell.

So, having all my plans in order I started walking towards the entrance of the building ignoring the urge to hit my head against a wall.

**A/N: If you hadn't noticed this is before Scott got bit by Peter so this is in season 1. Also, I've decided to write small chapters instead of long ones because it's easier for me to actually force myself to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, I might write the next one this evening or ****tomorrow. Enjoy. **

**I'm imagining Meghan Ory as Laura Hale, by the way. **

* * *

**Chapter III:**

_Wolf-Girl_

As I walked towards my car I let a grin appear in my lips. Phase one, complete. It's was pretty easy to lie about my supposed parents, especially since the secretary didn't really care. Having that done I decided to go get some coffee in the nearest Starbucks.

I got in, asked for my coffee and sat at the nearest table. I looked around, and I rolled my eyes in distaste. The place was packed with humans, most of them teenagers with their eyes locked onto a computer screen or their cell phones. I noticed a girl that was sitting in the table next to mine, she had long brown hair and green eyes. I normally wouldn't have noticed her but something about her screamed 'special'. She, unlike all the others in the coffee shop, was looking in silence at a piece of paper with a picture of a dead deer with a spiral symbol carved on its stomach. Just as I was about to take my eyes of eyes she looked up and our eyes met.

"What are you looking at?" The green eyed girl asked, glaring slightly at me.

"At you, the only other person in this place that isn't looking at a device." I drawl, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

She looks shocked at my answer, and I see her take a sniff at the air before quickly grabbing her coffee and drawing and sitting next to me. "What are you?" She growls quietly, making sure only I could hear her.

"That depends. What are you?" I reply in the same tone. I knew of a fact that she wasn't neither a witch or a vampire, seeing as she sniffed my out and had no daylight jewelry. That meant she had to be a werewolf, but I wanted to make sure. I didn't have many encounters during the years with werewolves, which meant I didn't have many out for my head.

"You already know what I am." The girl responded. "I, however, have no idea what you are. You smell like ... I can't even describe it."

"Let's start with- I'm Katherine Pierce and you are?" I inquired, as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Laura Hale." The girl, Laura, replied as she let her eyes shine a bright red colour. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the red in her eyes, this was my first time meeting a werewolf of one of the 'wolf packs', and an alpha at that.

"This is surprising." I murmured under my breath. "This is my first time meeting a pack wolf, normally I deal with the cursed ones."

"Cursed ones? Do you mean bitten wolves?" Laura asked with a curious tone in her voice, while looking at me with an arched brow.

"No sweetheart." I replied smirking, I always loved being the one with the power and knowledge is power. "Cursed werewolf are born with the wolf gene but only turn when they kill someone, and instead of being aggressive during the full moon they actually turn into wolf."

"Shapeshifters?" Laura was looking more shocked by the minute. "My mother could shift into a wolf, but it's a rare ability."

"Did your mother feel any pain when shifting?" I asked curious, having no idea pack wolves could shift completely. When Laura shacked her head in negative, I continued. "That's why their called cursed, during the transformation they feel each and every one of their bones breaking. I heard the pain is excruciating. They normally also have packs but they don't get stronger if their together, it's more for moral support than anything."

"I see, now that you are sure of what I am how about telling me what you are Katherine?" Laura asked, giving me a fake smile as she glared daggers at me.

"And why should I tell you that?" I snarl at the wolf-girl.

"Because if not I'm going to rip you head from your shoulders, with my teeth." She answered sweetly. That stopped me in my tracks, I really didn't feel like losing my pretty head. While werewolves weren't in the most dangerous of the supernaturals, I was now human and a wolf could easily kill me now.

"Fine." I reply, letting out a tired sigh. "I was a vampire for 500 years until my bitch of a doppelganger shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat making me a pathetic human."

"Huh?" Laura said dumbly, before asking in confusion. "You're a 500 year old ex-vampire?"

"Yes." I confirm, rolling my eyes in frustration.

"That explains your scent." The green eyes girl said. "You smell like death but with a touch of life and roses."

"That's nice to know." I say, sarcastically. "How many of you are here? You're the alpha right?"

She ignored my comment and replied. "At the moment it's just me. My family used to live here but they died during a fire a few years back. Now it's just me, my brother and my comatose uncle. Yes I'm the alpha, but I have no pack."

"That's good to know, I don't like the idea of werewolves around sniffing my past undead state." I say, nodding in understating. "So do you live here? Is your brother coming back?"

"I don't live here, my brother and I both left after the fire. Normally we just came back to check on my uncle but somebody sent me this." She said, showing me the picture of the deer with a spiral symbol on it. "You're old right? Have you ever seen this?"

"Let's not mention my age, I don't look it." I reply before taking in the photo. I knew of a fact that the spiral meant revenge among the wolf packs and I had a feeling the dead dear was a treath. "The spiral it's pretty obvious at it means- revenge. The deer, well... I have a feeling It's a treath or a warning. Why don't you ask a witch?"

"Witches don't like us, we usually have a druid helping each pack but..." Laura replies letting out a tired sigh, before getting up and writing her phone number in a piece of paper. "Look, I have to go but here's my number, call me if you see anything weird okay?"

"Will do." I reply. "It was nice meeting you Laura, I'll give you a ring so you can save my number. Can you warn me if there's other supernaturals around?" I ask, hopping she would give me the heads up.

"Sure, bye Katherine." She said, before leaving.

"Bye wolf-girl." I mumble under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV:** _Bowling of the Dead_

It's been a week since I've met Laura, the alpha werewolf, at Starbucks. Since then I've only seen Lydia once. I have no idea how she got a hold of my cell phone number but she gave me a call and we met up for coffee four days ago.

I've been locked in the house since I had coffee with Lydia, and tonight I was planing on going bowling with her and Jackass. I'm 500 years old and I've never bowled before, so I really need to do that. As a vampire, bowling would be no fun since with vampire strength I could hit all the pins with ease but now, as a human, it would be a challenge.

I was just doing my hair when someone knocked on my door. "In a minute!" I said loudly. After curling my hair into perfection, and grabbing my purse I headed to the door and opened it, finding a pretty strawberry blonde girl looking annoyed and a human boy glaring at me.

"I've been outside for five minutes." Jackass growled. "What the hell were you doing?"

"It takes time to have perfection." I drawl, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I love your outfit!" Lydia exclaims, taking in my outfit. I was wearing skinny black jeans, a sexy red blouse and a pair of crimson heels, not to mention the expensive leather jacket that was on my hand. "You're curls are perfect, so your lateness is excused."

"Thanks." I reply smirking, knowing I looked sexy as hell.

"Let's do this!" I exclaim, closing the front door and walking towards Jackass's car.

"Yes!" I exclaim, as the bowling ball hits all of the pins. _'I'm awesome at this!" _ I think, noticing that even though I've loss my vampire strength I still have my accuracy.

"You're pretty good." Jackass says, looking incredibly surprised and somewhat pissed since he just lost to me.

"Don't cry you big baby." I tease grinning, enjoying the angry looks he's sending me. "It's not your fault that I'm way better than you at bowling."

He continues with the glaring but remains quiet, knowing that I've won fair and square. Lydia is sitting on the chair next to us, looking at her phone with a curious look on her face. "What's going on Lydia?" I inquire.

"Danny just sent me a text saying that the cops found a body near here." The red head responded, looking up from her cellphone with a confused expression on her face.

While I had no idea who this 'Danny' person was, the info about the body was interesting. I found it strange that a small town like this had a lot of murders, if it had it was obviously supernatural killings. "Where exactly?" I asked.

"Just down the street, he said he's having diner with his boyfriend in a restaurant near there and can see the police cars." Lydia replied, continuing to check her phone.

"Well..." Jackson said smirking, with a gleeful look on his face. "Let's check it out!"

"Jackson, babe, I don't wan't to look at a dead body." Lydia whined, and pointed at her high heels. "Especially if there's blood, I can't have blood on my new pumps!"

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Jackass pressed until Lydia nodded in submission and affirmation. "What do you say Kat?" He asked, using that annoying nickname for myself.

Suppressing the urge to bash his skull into the floor I nodded, I wanted to find out if it was a normal murder or something supernatural. Knowledge is power. "Sure,let's go Jackass."

"My name is Jackson." He growled.

"What do I care?" I replied, rolling my eyes in boredom as we left.

When we got there, there were police lights all over the place. There were five police cars closing the street, and from hour point of view we could see the body of an old man on the floor. The body had no bite or scratch mark, so I assume it was a normal murder. Most likely an hit and run.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that this was just a pathetic human kill. I was planing on calling Laura to give her a heads up when I saw her. She was on the other side of the street checking out the scene. Knowing she had the same idea as me, I told Jackass I needed a minute and walked towards her.

"It's not a supernatural hit." I said quietly next to her. If she was human she would have been surprised by me appearing out of nowhere, but surprising werewolves was more difficult. "Most likely an hit and run."

"Yes, there's no scent other than some oil." The dark headed girl nodded in confirmation. "It's definitely a hit and run, and I've just lost time checking it out." She let out a frustrated growl.

"Relax." I replied quietly. "I've been thinking about that picture of the deer and even though you can't speak with a witch, I can. The problem is that if she knows I'm human, I'm dead. So I'm going to call her tomorrow and set up a meeting between the two of you, maybe she can help you."

"You would do that?" Laura asked, looking at me surprised and I could see a small smile escape her lips.

I nodded. "Thank you so much Katherine, if you need anything I've got your back."

"No problem." I replied giving her a loose grin. "It's good to know I have a alpha covering my back but I also want to know who's in town and has the guts to send that to an alpha. I'm old but I don't feel like dying yet."

"You are old." The alpha girl replied grinning, with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Shut up." I growled. "I look perfectly fine for 500."

"That you do my friend, that you do." Laura said, the teasing glint in her eyes not fading a bit.

"Anyway, tomorrow I'm calling you about the witch." I said, ignoring her teasing and starting to walk back to Lydia and Jackson. "Now I have humans to amuse."

"Don't forget that now you're one of the humans too Katherine." Laura drawled.

I ignored her. I knew she was right but there was no way in hell I would admit it. I was not just a human. I'm a 500 years old ex-vampire, that should count for something right?

Right!

"What's going on?" I asked Lydia when I walked up to her and Jackass. They were looking at two teenagers that where having their asses served to them by the sheriff. One had curly mid-long black hair and was standing behind the other looking at the ground in shame while the other one, the one standing in the front, had short hair and a pair of very expressing green eyes.

"Just pathetic idiots being pathetic idiots." Jackass replied, ignoring the fact that I hadn't asked him anything. "Let's go." He ordered before grabbing Lydia by the arm and pulling her to the car.

I ignored them both and continued to watch the humans boys in front of me. Normally I would be interested in human teens, but this struck me somewhat. The one with the green eyes was apparently taking the blame for his friend. Being a cold bitch such I myself meant I didn't normally see acts like this often.

"Are you coming or what?" Jackass asked loudly.

"You guys go ahead." I replied not even bothering to turn around. I started walking towards the Sheriff and the two teens, I wanted to hear their conversation.

"Stiles you have to stop listening to my radio call!" The Sheriff said, glaring in exasperation at the green eyes boy, whose name was apparently Stiles.

"You let it on, It wasn't like I was purposely listening." Stiles replied shrugging. "I tried not listening to it but it was too loud, there was no way I couldn't listen."

"You boys know that it's not normal to come to crime scenes because they look cool right?" The Sheriff asked in the same tone as before.

"What about her then dad?" Stiles asked, pointing at me.

I mentally growled. The stupid human was getting me into trouble with the cops! _"Seriously?" _I mentally asked myself.

The Sheriff walked towards me, and the two boys followed. "Hello miss, may I have your name?" The Sheriff inquired.

"Hello Sheriff, I'm Katherine Pierce. I've just moved here." I replied, giving the man a fake smile.

"May I ask what you're doing here miss Pierce?" The Sheriff asked, with a curious look on his face.

"I was bowling in that place up the street with Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore, and they wanted to know what was going on with all the police cars, but they just ditched me here so..." I reply, knowing that telling mostly the truth would have more benefits than lying out right.

"Is that so..." I Sheriff says, giving Stiles and the other boy a long look. "Well, don't worry about it. My son, Stiles, will take you home. It's dangerous to walk on the streets at night."

Stiles and the boy looked at the sheriff with socked looks on their faces but before they could protest I reply with a dark grin on my face. "That's would be perfect Sheriff, I really don't want to go home alone. Specially with a killer on the loose."

"But dad..." Stiles speaks up, glaring at me. "We don't even know her, what if she's the killer?"

"My car is in my garage, how could I pull a hit and run without my car?" I ask in return, giving my best 'Innocent' look, which I perfected pretending to be Elena.

"Ahhh." Stiles says loudly, pointing at me. "How did you know it was a hit and run?! It was you. Dad arrest her!"

"Oh please." I murmur loudly enough for them to hear me, as I roll my eyes in annoyance. "It's pretty obvious it was a hit and run- the body has no more injuries other than a broken spine and you can see tire marks on the ground, like the driver tried to stop the car but wasn't quick enough."

The boys look at the Sheriff, silently asking him if I'm right, and the older man nods in confirmation. "That's indeed true miss Pierce, how did you know?"

I wanted to says 'I'm a 500 year old ex-vampire, of course I know to read a crime scene since I needed to know how to cover my tracks.', but instead I replied a simple. "I'm quite observant Sheriff."

"Well then, It's late and the boys will take you home." The Sheriff says, before giving the boys a long look and walking away.

Stiles looked at me, slightly glaring, before introducing himself and his friend. "I'm Stiles and this is Scott. I still think you're a murderer in disguise so let's hurry up."

I give him a smile, knowing that I really was a killer in disguise. "I'm Katherine, now give me a ride. My feet are killing me."

I hear him grumbling something like 'Crazy women and their heels', before they started walking in the direction of a jeep, with me following closely.

"So Scott, it it?" I asked, as I took a sat in the backseat of Stiles jeep. I was bored, and teasing the humans was entertaining enough.

"Yes." The teen replied shyly, before giving me a small smile. "Where are you from Katherine?" He inquired politely. The question toke me by surprise, nobody had asked me that in a long time.

"I'm from Bulgaria." I reply quietly. I could have said that I was from Mystic Falls, or somewhere else, but there was nowhere else I considered home other than Bulgaria, even after 500 years.

"Your name doesn't sound Bulgarian!" Stiles affirmed, looking at me with suspicion.

"I had it changed when I left Bulgaria, a Bulgarian name would stand out to much." I reply in a huff, for some reason this human was getting on my nerves.

I saw Scott giving Stiles a warning look, before he looked at me smiling. "So, what's your real name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I reply teasingly, giving him a grin.

"Stop being all mysterious and tell me which house is yours!" Stiles said in frustration. It seemed I had the same reaction on him, I got on his nerves.

"It's that one, on the end of the street." I drawl, pointing at the house, pretending that I didn't feel like ripping his head from his shoulders.

"Finally!" I heard Stile mumble.

They stopped in front of my house, and I got out. I turned to the driver's window and said my goodbyes, before walking inside.

"Bye Scott, it was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Stiles, thanks for ranting me to the cops as a murderer."

I only heard Stiles growling in frustration before closing the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya guys, sorry it took me so long to update but here it is. Also Liliya is portrayed by Ksenia Solo, who I love as Kenzi on Lost girl.**

**Chapter V: **_Teenage Witch_

I took my shoes off and threw them into my bedroom before going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Going human apparently meant I had the need to eat food non-stop, although I should probably start doing some exercise.

I pulled out some cereals and milk, and sat on the kitchen table having my late night snack. As I ate I started thinking about future plans. I had promised Laura that I would call a witch to help, but which one should I call?

The little Bennett was a big no-no. There's no way in hell I'd give my localization to any of the scooby gang- I would probably get Klaus on my footstep the next day ready to use me as a blood-slave. I thought of the other Bennett witch I knew, Lucy Bennett, but the last time we saw each other I got stuck into that damn tomb.

I knew a few powerful witches in New Orleans but I knew that Marcel forced them into submission, and that they couldn't do magic without permission. That didn't leave me with a lot of choices. To bad Emily was dead and buried, that one was so useful.

I continued to search my head for a witch who wouldn't ask a lot of question and then I felt the lamp switch on inside my head.

"Of course." I mumbled. "_Liliya._"

_I walked into a small pub near the road to get a drink before driving all the way to Mystic Falls. I had just been with wolf-lover boy Mason and I had a pretty good idea where the moonstone was hidden. Everything was going according to plan._

_A. Get all the things necessary for the sacrifice._

_B. Make a deal with Klaus, my freedom for the moonstone and the doppelganger- with a free vampire and a free werewolf._

_C. Get my freedom !_

_The pub was pretty much empty, normal people don't actually get a drink at 9am, but then again I'm not part of the 'normal people'. There were two men in the back, sitting on a table, playing cards; two more playing snooker and a teenage girl sitting on the bar._

_I sat on the stool next to the girl who I saw was filling her cup with vodka like there was no tomorrow. I called the bartender and asked for a bottle of vodka for me as well, compelling him subtly. As I drunk myself silly I checked the girl next to me. She had long black hair with a fringe and big blue eyes that were almost hidden behind the dark makeup. She was petite but her style, although classy and feminine, screamed 'I'm a badass and I can kick your ass!'._

_I continued observing her, wondering how the bartender even gave her booze, and noticed that the girl was mumbling to herself in a familiar language. Bulgarian, my mother tongue. Wondering what a teenage Bulgarian girl was doing in the middle of nowhere getting drunk at 9am, I greeted her._

_"Zdravei, you speak English? My Bulgarian is a bit rusty." I greet, making the teen look up at me. The moment she saw me I noticed her face losing all emotion and she looked at me unblinking. "Are you ok?" I inquired._

_She continued to stare blankly at me until she started blinking quickly and shaking her head a bit. After composing herself she looked again at me and said softly. "Katerina Petrova. Turned on the 6 of April in 1492 by the blood of a vampire named Rose. Doppelganger. A former Traveler Witch. A mother. Commonly know as a bitch."_

_I felt my heart beat raise, as I quickly looked around making sure that no Original was near, and I grabbed the girls hand forcefully and glared with all my might. "Who the hell are you and how did you know all that?"_

_"I'm Liliya, pleasure I'm sure." The girl, Liliya, replied giving me a innocent smirk. "Teenage witch."_

_"How did you know who I was without touching me? Isn't that a witchy thing to do? Touch people's hands and know all their darkest secrets?" I inquired while still glaring at her. This girl was remarkably powerful, no other witch could find such precise facts about me. No one else alive even knew that I used to be a traveler witch._

_"I'm all powerful..." Liliya grumbled, and I could see that she was drunk. "Plus I'm drunk, I wouldn't normally make chatter with a unknown vampire."_

_"Are you working for Klaus?" I inquired still not sure of the girl's intention, and I silently listened to her heart beat when she answered._

_"Dearie, If Niklaus Mikaelson had a badass witch like me in is arsenal I would never be able to leave his side. You know- slave work for eternity. So no, I'm not working with any original douches." Liliya replied, as she rolled her eyes before drinking another shot._

_She was telling the truth, we both knew that. I let out a sigh of relief and refiled my cup._

_"Well then, teenage witch, let's get drunk." We smashed our cups together and drank up._

_We ended up staying all day in the same seats getting smashed, from 9am up to 11pm. We could barely walk, and I was surprised- I had never seen a human drink so much. Luckily there was a hotel near and we ended up renting a room and passing out on the bed._

_The next morning I woke up with a card on the table next to the bed._

_'Kitty-Kat give me a call if you need a badass witch to kick some ass. XoXo Liliya.'_

After remembering the night I met Liliya I pulled my phone out and called her. The rang a few times until I hear Liliya's voice on the other end of the line. "Sup bitches, who wants a piece of me now?"

I blinked a few times, not knowing how to answer that, before slowly smirking. "Zdravei Lils."

"Katerina, I was waiting for your call. I had a felling you would need me tomorrow. Was I in the right or what?" She inquired in a bubbly voice.

"Indeed, I'm needing you tomorrow in Beacon Hills. I need you to meet with a friend of mine, a alpha werewolf." I reply. Even though I hadn't met Liliya for long, for some unknown reason she inspired trust in me. However, even with all the trust in the world I didn't want the witches finding out about my problem- the whole human thing.

"No worries..." Liliya replied, and right after that my doorbell rung.

"Just a minute Lils." I tell her, before quickly skipping to the door. As I opened the door I got the shock of my life. There was Liliya in all her punk-rock-chiq style, with her phone on her hand and a big grin on her face.

"No worries Kat, cuz I'm already here." The petite dark haired teen said, before giving me a hug. "And I already know about the human thing you have going on at the moment, so chill my friend, I'm working on making you all immortal again."

"How did you know?" I ask slowly, still with a look of shock evident on my face.

"Sweetheart, we witches have a open phone line to the other side, and when your dead there's nothing better than to see what's going on here; and having the cure shoved down your throat by your doppelganger makes your life look like a Mexican drama." The witch replied smirking. "But no worries, now that I'm here I'm making this house anti-witch and anti-ghosts, so no more spies."

"Thanks, so where are you staying?" I inquired with a smile after letting out a relived sigh. No more spies, no more ghosts and no more enemy witches.

"Isn't it obvious?" The blue eyes girl asked, returning my smile, before letting a large bag fall on the floor. "I'm staying with you."

"Great." I mumbled, not really happy with the situation. Katherine Pierce does not share anything, not even a sleeping place. But then again, normally Katherine Pierce doesn't need a witch to help her, so... "Get your ass inside Lils, you have the couch."

"Got it." She replied, giving me a wink and walking inside.

I let out a sigh, a mumble to myself. "_Damn you Elena Gilbert, It's all your fault!"_

The next morning I woke up with somebody knocking at the door. I groaned as I got up, and quickly grabbed a robe to cover myself with as I skipped to the door and opened it. As I passed through the living room I noticed Liliya sleeping like a corpse, not even bothered by the noise of the bell.

At the door, it was Laura. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a pony-tail and she was comfortably wearing a pair of leather shorts combined with a green shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of leather boots as well.

"Morning Kat, you look like shit." Laura informed me while smiling teasingly.

"Shut it leather girl, what do you want at this hour?" I grumbled, as I checked my watch- 7 am, beautiful.

"I want you to call your witch, I want to find out what this is about soon." The Alpha replied in a bored tone, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My witch is sleeping on my couch so come in." I replied, rolling my eyes and opening the door a little more for her to come in.

We entered the living room and I noticed that Liliya and changed positions, however she was still sleeping with the dead. I let out a sigh before saying loudly. "GET THE HELL UP WITCH!"

Lils pretty much jumped, scared with the sound of my voice and ended up on the ground, groaning in pain. "What the hell Kat, why did you do that?"

"Laura, the Alpha I told you about is here to see you." I replied, controlling myself not to roll my eyes again, and sat on the couch. "So get up, and do your mojo."

"I'm Laura Hale, nice to met you." Laura introduced herself, however Liliya had that blank look on her face. Just like the one she had when we first met.

"Yes, Laura Hale. I know all about you." The blue eyes witch replied, sounding mysterious, although Katherine knew that Liliya probably really knew all about Laura.

"What can you tell me about this?" Laura asked, as she handed the picture of the dead deer to Liliya.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lils asked. "This is bait, bait for you, to be more precise. Someone wanted you back here Laura and that someone sent you that to make sure you returned home."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked quietly, as she furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Sweetheart, you're not the one doing the hunt; you're the _prey_." I reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI:** _Prowling Through The Night_

It's been a weeks since Liliya decided to crash in my living room and since then I have barely seen Laura. She's been going crazy, looking for some clues about who and what is haunting her, and we've barely seen her this summer.

I, for once, am not hiding in the house hoping the original hybrid doesn't find me- instead I've been partying all summer like a human teenager. It's been quite the experience- going shopping with Lydia and Liliya, who became fast friends when the topic of shoes came up, and the other normal teenage-thingies.

However, no matter how fun this summer has been, there's no way in hell I'm staying human. Weak, defenseless, pathetic ... and the list goes on and on. Liliya has been searching for something, anything really, that can make me a vampire again but the bitches on the other side haven't been much help.

The little teenage witch has, at least, made my house anti-witch and anti-ghost and that's a major plus. No dead supernatural, who I may or may have not killed, spying on me and no wannabe Sabrina's doing locator spells. *Cough* Bonnie Bennett *Cough*.

I did a few calls and I knew for sure that the Originals were still in New Orleans, and were waging a war against Marcel. Which in pretty words meant - No time to play the 'Let's hunt Katerina' game. The problem is that even with the Originals crossed out of my enemy list for the moment it still was a very long list.

* * *

At the moment I was lying on my bedroom floor, painting my nails with a dark red color, with a bottle of vodka by my side. I have to admit that I've become quite the alcoholic since I've become human, it takes away the stress of being pathetically weak and after 500 years of vampire tolerance to alcohol, I still have a tolerance higher than normal.

"Have you heard anything from Alpha-babe?" Liliya said in her normal bubbly tone as she walked into my room like she owned the place and sat next to me. In response I nodded with my head and continued painting my nails, not offering any more first days of living with the always happy Liliya had not been easy, especially since she had no notion of privacy, but after a few weeks I eventually got used to it.

"What did she say?" The little witch pressed, knowing I wouldn't offer more information freely.

"She found something apparently." I replied, rolling my eyes in annoyance. Liliya had Laura's phone number, she could very well call her and ask her herself instead of ruining my concentration while I was painting my nails.

"What did she find?" Liliya whined like a petuliant child annoying her parents to get more candy.

"She found out that the Sheriff found a witness at the time of the fire that killed her family." I reply, just to make sure she doesn't continue to make irritating questions. "Apparently this guy named Harris told a woman how to commit arson and get away with it, and later that day the Hale house burned to the ground."

"Holy shit!" Liliya replied socked. "Who the hell was the woman?"

"The guy did a draw of the necklace she used, but that's pretty much the only lead." I reply, taking a swing at the bottle of vodka before passing it to Lils, who did the same.

"If I see the draw I can probably find out who it belongs to." The dark haired witch informed me, giving me a slight grin.

"I'll give Laura a call, this is good news." I reply, giving her a grin of my own, before grabbing the phone and calling Laura.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hey wolf girl, I have good news." I inform her, with a small smirk on my lips.

_"I can't talk right now Kat." _I hear her say, with a tired voice and almost out of breath.

"What's going on Laura?" I question, slightly worried. I was still a cold-ass bitch but the alpha girl had a small place in my heart.

_"I caught a scent, I think I'm going insane, but I have to check if it really is him. In case something happens you have to do something for me, please Kat..." _She replies, sounding almost desperate.

"What is it?" I ask, with a gigantic frown on my face. For Laura, the unattached and emotionless alpha, to ask something from me, with such a worried voice, meant something really serious was up. Liliya in the meanwhile was trying to hear the conversation with a worried expression on her face.

_"If I don't call you tomorrow morning then I'm dead, and if I'm dead I want you to tell my brother Derek what I found out in case he doesn't find the notes in the house. Derek will probably be here soon, I want you to help him out, please Katherine."_

I let out a sigh, while I thought through with what I was going to do next. If Laura died, and if she was killed by a werewolf, it meant a new Alpha in town. A new, unknown and totally out of my plans Alpha who could smell my uncommon undead-back-to-live scent. From what Laura had told me my scent was strong, and she could smell me from the other side of town, which meant so could the Alpha. If she was killed my hunters, than it wouldn't be a problem to me- I was now human after all- but I couldn't be sure, they could still see me as a threat.

Helping her brother could surely be a plus for me, without Laura I had no one covering my back other than Liliya and even if Lils was a powerful witch it would still be a complicated fight against a damn alpha werewolf. Letting out another sigh, I finally replied.

"Fine, I'll help your brother out. How does he look like?" I inquired interested in this new development.

_"You'll know the moment you see him Kat. Thank you, and it was a pleasure meeting you and your witch." _The female Alpha replied, and I could hear the small smile through the sound of her voice, before she hung up.

I put the phone down and grabbed the bottle taking, once more, a long sip preparing myself to the infinite number of questions I could see in Liliya's eyes.

_'Oh, it's going to be a very long night.' _I think, just before questions come rolling out of Lils tongue.

* * *

The woke the next morning growling in pain, I had stayed up until morning answering Liliya's infernal questions while getting as drunk as I could possibly handle. The first thing I did as I opened my eyes was check my phone. Normally, the first thing I did in the morning was checking the time but today was different, I was checking for any texts or any calls from Laura.

None, zero calls and zero texts. It was already 2pm, which could only mean that the wolf girl was dead. I groaned and let myself fall into the bed once more, letting the dreams take me away.

* * *

I woke up again, this time with rock music coming from the living room. _'Damn you Elena Gilbert, I could be in Paris doing super models and compelling myself a shopping spree!', _I thought as I grabbed my pillow and pulled it against my face, letting out a silent scream.

"Are you up Kitty-Kat?" I heard Liliya question loudly from outside my bedroom door. "Come out and eat something, I did mac and cheese."

I groaned but got up from the bed nonetheless, dressing myself quickly in some yoga pants and a comfy sweat. I still couldn't believe how clothes had changed in the last century, a few years back I was getting tortured getting into a corset, although I looked hot in corsets.

"You didn't burn my kitchen did you?" I asked as I walked into the small kitchen, feeling the scent of cheese hit my nostrils.

"Don't worry babe, I'm a fantastic cook." The petite girl replied, giving me a grin which quickly disappeared out of her face when she noticed I had my phone in my hand. "She's dead isn't she?"

"It appears so." I reply in a nonchalant tone, while putting some food in a plate and taking a seat at the table next to Liliya.

"What's the plan now?" The Bulgarian girl asked curious.

"What time is it?" I asked, noticing it was dark outside. "Did I sleep all day long?"

"It appears so." Liliya replied, trying to copy my voice, with a grin in her face. "It's dinner time, that's why I made the mac and cheese. It's almost 8 o'clock. Why?"

"Then eat fast." I said, suddenly having a plan in mind. "We're going to search for Laura's body. I want to know if we're dealing with werewolves or hunters."

"Aye Aye captain." Liliya replied, giving me a grin and rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Why did we have to come to the scary woods in the middle of the night Katerina?" The blue eyed witch inquired, while looking at every shadow near her with a freaked out look.

Even though Katherine knew the witch was scared she also new that Liliya was a stronger witch than normal, she knew that the young girl was up for the task- the task in question being protecting her. "Because we need to known who we might be fighting against in the future. Haven't you heard the phrase 'Know your enemy'?"

"Well duh, of course I've heard it- it's a Green Day song." Liliya replied with an amused tone in her voice, making Katherine know that she was joking and in fact understood what the doppelganger was saying.

We continued to prowl through the preserve in silence searching for something when we both stopped suddenly and looked at each other with the same question in mind.

_Did you hear something?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII:** _Red Eyes Sparkling in the Darkness_

_"Did you hear something?" _I mouthed to Liliya, as I stood still in the middle for Beacon Hill's Preserve with darkness all around me. Her reply was a simple nod, the witch was more worried with searching for monsters in the shadows.

Waiting no more I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a tree, making sure we were at least somewhat hidden from whoever was roaming the woods in the middle of the night. _"I just hope it's not a supernatural being, I'm to young to die!" _I thought, ignoring the fact that I should have died centuries ago.

"Katerina, do you see anyone?" Liliya mumbled quietly, however in the silence of the night it could be easily heard and seeing as we here trying to hide I covered her mouth with my hand in response, shutting her up.

I could feel my heart beating insanely against by rib cage, my blood pumping fast in my veins, the sweat drops falling from my forehead, the moonlight hitting my backside, the strands of my hair on my shoulders and nature all around me. Most of all I felt human, and that scared me the most.

"Do you have your inhaler?" I her a voice I recognized say. _"You have to be fucking kidding me!" _I think to myself, letting a growl escape my throat.

"What the fuck are you both doing here?" I say loudly, getting from behind the tree while glaring at the two teen boys I had met when I first moved here, Stiles and Scott.

"AHHHH!" They both scream looking at me like I was the Bigfoot, or Klaus. I let a evil smirk caress my lips, enjoying the freaked out look they had on their faces and forgetting the fact that moments ago I had a worst expression on mine. I heard a giggle, and noticed that Liliya was also enjoying the show.

"Oh my god." Stiles said shakily, still trembling somewhat. "I just had a mini heart attack! What are you doing here you psycho? I knew it, you are a murder. Your probably the one that killed that girl!"

I rolled my eyes in irritation and turned towards Scott, who was using his inhaler like a mad man. "You alright Scotty?"

Scott looked at me with a startled expression on his face and nodded in affirmation. "What are you doing here Katherine? Who's you friends?"

"This is Liliya, she's my ... cousin." I reply, the lie rolling out of my tongue easily. "We were jogging." Luckily I was wearing my yoga pants with a comfy shirt and Liliya was wearing sport's clothes, so the lie couldn't be easily spotted.

"Jogging in the middle of the night after a body was found in these same woods?" Stiles inquired, his voice laced with skepticism. Scott too looked at us with a arched brow.

"Well, I prefer to jog in the night and I forced my cousin to come with me." I huffed in reply, lying through my teeth. "Plus, how the hell would I know somebody died? I didn't see anything on the news."

"She's got you there Stiles, she couldn't possibly know that they found a dead body." Scott said, looking at Stiles with a look that meant 'Shut up you idiot!'.

"Well...She's the murder so of course she knows where she dumped the body!" The green eyed boy tried to defend his point of view, yet he knew that his best friend was going to ignore him.

"Anyway..." Liliya spoke up for the first time. "What are you doing here if you knew somebody got killed in these very creepy woods?"

"They were obviously looking for the body." She answered her friend's question while rolling her eyes in irritation, and crossing her arms over her breasts.

"For your information were hunting for half a dead body." Stiles huffed and glared at the brown eyes girl he was starting to despise.

"Half?" Liliya inquired, as her eyes wider than ever in shock. While Laura wasn't that close to her she didn't despise anyone enough to wish that kind of death upon them.

"Yes, they only found half body. It was cut in half." Scott explain, uncomfortably.

"And you, knowing this, actually came looking the body?" I inquired, while groaning inside. '_What a bunch of idiots! I'm surprised they haven't been made dinner by a newly turned vampire...'_

"Hey, we- shit, get down!" Stiles exclaimed. Within seconds, I tackled down Liliya and Scott down to the ground. I could see, up ahead, dim lights that were probably from flashlights and I heard distant yelling. Great, it was probably the cops, or hunters. Or an Alpha with a flashlight, tough I doubt that.

"We are so dead." I heard Scott moan, next to me. The little brat was probably thinking about of being grounded or something of the like.

"Not us." Liliya said in a happy tone, while smirking. "We were jogging, not hunting for dead bodies."

"This would be the second crime scene your cousin as been at, so she's probably going to be interrogated." Stiles replied, somewhat gloating, and ignoring the fact that he would also be caught.

"You're also going to be caught, idiot." I informed the brat, glaring at him.

"As if! Common Scott, maybe we can make it past them." Stiles said, before running of without waiting a reply from Scott.

"Ignore the idiot Scotty, let's hide." I said, before grabbing both him and the witch and runing in the opposite direction Stiles had gone.

Before long we hear a loud voice say- "Hang on, Hang on. This delinquent belongs to me."

"Well, he's been busted, let's get the hell out of here." I said, knowing that Stiles, while an idiot wouldn't betray Scott to his father, even if he wanted to get me into trouble.

"Wait!" Scott exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "Did you hear that?"

"Heard what Scott? If this is a plan to go back for Stiles I'm smacking you into next Friday!" I growl out.

"I swear I-" Scott started. And that's when several deer came racing towards us.

"Fuck!" I screamed, as Scott and Liliya shoved me to the ground. The deer just sprinted past us, running from something.

"Are you both ok?" Scott asked worried about us, before a scream rippled through the night. We looked worried to Liliya who was shaking. "What's wrong?" I inquired, and she in reply pointed to something behind us.

There, behind me, was the body. Not just any body, no. Laura's body, all mangled and bloodied.

"Oh God." Scott breathed, as we stood there looking at it.

"Can we go now?" I inquired softly, but not letting any emotion into my face. I was frightened, but I wasn't some damsel in distress. Sure there was probably an Alpha in these woods, somewhere, and sure I smelled like a freaking pizza to the guy but this bastard wasn't as scary has Klaus and I had survived Klaus.

Scott started to nod when I was slammed backwards from an unseen force, I was sent me back at least ten feet. _The Alpha_, I thought.

I landed on the ground with a thud and hit a tree. I slowly blinked and saw the Alpha approach Scott at a rapid pace, before sinking it's teeth into his side. Scott let out a cry of pain, grabbing his torso.

Then the beast turned it's head and looked right back at me, it's red eyes sparkling in the darkness, before it started walking towards me. I tried to crawl back, but that damn tree was in my way.

The beast was almost on top of me, sniffling the air- my scent. I was panicking, I really didn't want to die in the woods as wolf food and neither did I want to became a wolf myself. I was almost dog food when I hear the wolf whine in pain. Looking up I saw Liliya with her hand extended working her hocus pocus on the animal. The Alpha growled in rage, and quickly ran into the night.

I controlled my shaking hand and my raging breath before getting up on my feet. Liliya was laid back against a tree, trying to control herself also, while Scott was still on the ground groaning in pain.

"Scott!" I called, why voice still shaky from the encounter with Laura's murderer. "You alive?"

"Yes." Scott grunted out, as he got up. He gently pulled his shirt up, to check his wound and Liliya and I got a clear shot of the large bite.

"Shit." I cursed softly, my eyes popping out of their sockets. Wolf bite equals either death or beta. Beta means increased senses than can sense say, for example, a vampire-turned-mortal. Not to mention the crazy ass Alpha, and Laura's brother- who should be in town soon. My life just got more and more complicated.

"Let's go home." Scott said, hiding his wound beneath his clothes.

"You're not going to the hospital?" Liliya inquired, though she to knew what that bite meant for Scott.

"I'll be fine." He replied, while a howl was heard throughout the forest- a wolf howl.

_'Yeah Scotty, sorry to burst your bubble but you're not going to be fine...'_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys, so I update yesterday but you can consider this chapter a Christmas gift from me to you. **_

_**Happy Christmas!**_

**Chapter VIII: **_Eyes, Leather and Attitude_

_"I know we've only known each other for a short while..." The youngest Salvatore said, giving me a sweet smile as he looked into my eyes. He was dressed smartly, truly dashing. We had just come from the founders party, and he had escorted me to my room. "And I know I have competition for you affections, but I have never met a woman quite like you... I look at you and I see... an angel." _

_"It's to a touch of skin..." He continued, as his hand caressed my cheek. "My entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love with you."_

_He then slowly, gently leaned into me. He put his hand around my waist, and the other in my neck and softly pressed his lips against mine. _

_"I am in love with you." _

"KATERINA GET UP!" A very annoying voice screamed into my ears, waking me up from the best dream I had in a while. I groan loudly, and bury my face into my pillow. My dream was just starting to get good, while Stefan was dashing wearing anything I preferred him wearing nothing.

"Kat, are you forgetting what day is today?" Liliya, the annoying little witch, questioned as she moved towards my wardrobe.

"No idea, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I responded, not moving an inch from my spot. After the night I had yesterday in the woods I was planning on hibernating till Christmas.

"Today is the first day of school." The girl informed me, with a large smile on her face and a outfit in her hands. "So get ready, because I'm not going to be late because of you!" She exclaimed before trowing the clothes into my bed and leaving my room.

I groan once more. I had completely forgotten about school, not to mention that Liliya had also transferred into Beacon Hills High School as a sophomore. Not only did I have to deal with a crazy Alpha, a teenage Witch, most likely a new beta- if Scott didn't die, and Laura's brother but now I had school.

_"Damn you Elena Gilbert!" _I growl under my breath.

"By the way..." Lils starts, peeking into my room, with a grin on her face. "Who's Stefan? You were totally moaning his name!"

I moan before trowing my pillow at her face however, she had already closed the door.

* * *

I drove us to school and unfortunately I ended up parked right next to Jackass. The idiot had a broody face worth that of a Bennett witch, and they were quite the broody bunch. Right next to Jackson's car I saw Scott, who had just parked his bike.

His holy broodiness hit Scotty with his car's door and arrogantly said- "Dude, watch the paint job."- before turning to me and Lils. "Looking hot ladies."

"Morning Jackass." I grunt out, ignoring his comment. Jackson glared at me before running of to met some of his friends.

"Hey Scott." Lily called, before we started walking towards the boy. The boy who would soon either be wolf-boy or dead-boy.

"Hey Katherine, Liliya." He greeted, giving us a radiant smile. "How are you guys?"

"We should be asking you that." I replied, giving him a hard look, before glancing to his torso- where the alpha had bit him.

"I'm all good." He informed us, a smile still on his lips. "My mom's a nurse so I had the stuff at home to make sure it didn't infect or something. Anyway I gotta met Stiles, see you girls soon." He waved us off, before running towards his nerd-ish friend, who was glaring daggers at me from far away.

"What does Stiles have against you?" Liliya asked, looking at the green eyed boy with an amused smirk on her face.

"I don't know, aren't you the witch that knows a person's darkest secrets just by looking at them?" I ask in return, rolling my eyes at her teasing.

"I can only do that if their supernatural, and let me tell you that guy is definitely human." Lils replied, looking intensely at Stiles. "I mean, can you imagine Stiles as a vampire?"

I suddenly imagined Stiles as a vampire and a snort escaped my throat, Stiles the Teenage Vampire just sounded like a bad tv drama. I finally shook my head and started walking towards the school building, with Liliya right behind me.

* * *

We were told to wait for the principal in the corridor, and after a few minutes the principal appeared with a girl. The teenager had dark long hair, which was slightly wavy, a heart shaped face and caramel eyes.

"Ladies, this is Allison Argent. She, like you, is also a new student." The principal informed, before turning to the girl, Allison. "Allison these are Katherine Pierce and Liliya Karkelova."

"Nice to meet you." Allison greeted softly, giving them both a delicate smile.

I controlled the urge to roll my eyes, the girl reminded me of my doppelganger way to much with that smile, and replied. "Pleasure." While Lily gave the girl a smile in return.

The principal then guided us too a class. We entered and the first people I saw were Scott and Stiles, and I sighed. "Class these are our new students. Katherine Pierce, Liliya Karkelova and Allison Argent. Do your best to make them feel welcome." The principal announced to the class, before smoothly leaving.

We then took a seat. Me and Liliya next to each other at the back of the class, and Allison took a seat behind Scott. Scott turned behind and silently gave Allison a pen, and she sweetly replied "Thanks.".

"Did we just witness love at first sight?" Lily asked me in a low tone.

"I just threw up a little bit in my mouth." I grunt out rolling my eyes before taking my phone out to play candy crush, ignoring the world around me.

* * *

The bell finally rang and I quickly pocket my phone, grabbed my purse and ran to freedom. This school plan was my worst idea ever, I was probably going to die of boredom soon. I walked into the corridor and I noticed, once more, Scott and Allison looking at each other like love sick puppies and I just rolled my eyes silently. "Hey there's Lydia." Liliya pointed out to me.

Lydia was talking to Allison and we walked towards them, right in time to ear Lydia say- "And you are me new best friend."- before Jackass appeared out of nowhere and greeted Lydia with a long kiss.

Allison was looking around uncomfortably while the love birds swapped saliva, so I butted in. "They do that a lot, I wonder If they even need to breath."

Allison was about to say something when the pair finally stopped making out, and Lydia greeted us. "Kat, Liliya good morning. This is Allison but it appears you guys have already met, anyway, this weekend there's a party."

"A party?" Me and Allison ask at the same time. All I could think about was the free booze, and maybe some good looking guys. I hadn't had sex in a while, and man did I need to get laid. While normally I would just compel myself some boy toys that would end up dead by the morning, I could no longer do the same._ 'Thanks Elena, I now have the sex life of a nun!'_

"Yeah, Friday night. You guys should totally come." Jackass butted in.

"Sure, I need to get drunk." I replied to the invitation, and Lily also reply positively. "Mama needs her vodka!" Jackass and Lydia both gave us wide smirks while Allison replied with a lame excuse. "Oh I can't, it's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."

We all frowned at her, while Jackass inquired again. "You sure? Everybody is going after the game."

"You mean like football?" Allison inquires innocently, while I sigh in irritation. Jackass had already given me the reasons as to why lacrosse was superior, in every way, to the other lame group sports. I just knew he was going to be impossible if we won the game, his ego was going to be of the charts.

"Football is a joke here." Jackson snorted. "The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past two years."

"That's because of the team captain!" Lydia exclaimed, giving Jackass a sweet smile.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..."

"Well, I was going to..." Allison started, before Lydia interrupted. " Perfect, you're coming! Both of you as well." The last part was meant for me and Liliya, and we ended up being dragged by Lydia to the lacrosse practice.

* * *

We sat in the bench while all around the field the players warmed up. I saw Scotty heading up to the goal. "Who is that?" The ever so annoying Allison inquired, nodding towards Scott.

"Him?" Lydia inquired, looking ardently towards the dark haired teen. "I'm not sure who he is, why?"

"He's in my English class." Allison simply replied.

"That's Scott." Liliya informed the girls. "Scott McCall." Both girls turned towards us, probably wanting to question us about Scott, when the boy himself got hit in the head with a ball. Everybody laughed at his pathetic fall, until the little brat started defending the goal like a pro.

_"Hello __wolfie..." _I mumble to myself but I see that Liliya too as noticed that Scott is no longer human.

"He seems pretty good." Allison says, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah very good." Lydia agrees, a surprised look on her face.

Jackson then tried his luck against the newly turned werewolf, but Scott easily stopped the ball and everybody applauded, even Lydia, while Stiles screamed happily- "That's my friend! He's my friend!"

I silently smirked at Jackson's face, apparently teen drama was more entertaining than a soap opera.

* * *

Things went smoothly the rest of the week- me sleeping or playing candy crush in classes; Liliya entertaining herself with Scott and Allison's love story, or as she called it, the scallison ship; Lydia and Jackson swapping saliva now and then; Stiles hating my guts and Scott and Allison looking at each other like I used to look at blood when I was starved.

Friday night arrived and I was ready to get drunk, and so was my witchy sidekick. I curled my hair, got myself into a dark sexy dress and put on a pair of red pumps- oh yeah, I was ready to party. Liliya took a page from my book and she too was dressed in a black short dress, but her pumps were dark blue instead of red.

"You ready pumpkin?" She inquired, as she finished her make up. I ignored the silly nickname, but nodded none the less. "Then let's go." We grabbed our purses and our jackets, and soon we were at Lydia house.

"You're finally here, and damn... were did you get those shoes?" Lydia inquired as he got to her house. I ignored the question but Liliya had a thing for shoes, so I left them talking and went to get myself something to drink. The party was going wild, people dancing and drinking everywhere and I quickly found what I was looking for- vodka. Couldn't find any cups so I just grabbed the bottle and headed towards to pool ready to dance myself silly that is, until I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

I turned around and found a pair of green eyes following me. They belong to the tall, muscular and handsome guy in the corner. He had black hair, a strong jawline, high cheekbones and very kissable lips. He was using a white t-shirt, a ledger jacket and dark skinny jeans. I walked towards him, curious, and when I was two feet away from him I noticed him sniffling the hair.

I stopped in my tracks. Elena really had sucked the luck out of me, or maybe she cursed me with infinite bad luck. This guy, this very hot guy, was most definitely a werewolf. He could either be the alpha, Laura's mysterious brother or another complete different werewolf.

I looked towards him again, his sparkly green eyes were wide open staring at me and as I looked into his eyes I knew of certain who he was. Laura had said that I would know him when I saw him, and even if he didn't have the same green eyes as Laura he certainly had the same style. The dark leather must be a Hale thing.

"You must be Derek." I said, as I took a step towards him. He was watching me with caution but I could see that he was interested in me, or better, he was interested in my scent.

"Who are you?" He growled has he strongly glared at me. I rolled my eyes, yep this was definitely Laura's brother. If I didn't get it by his eyes, or the leather I would definitely get it by his attitude.

"Look today was my day to get drunk, and I plan to do just that." I informed him, showing him my bottle of vodka. "I promised you're sister I would help you and I also plan to do that, just not today."

"My sister?" He asked in surprised as his eyes widened. "You knew my sister?"

"Yes, I knew Laura and I was helping her with her investigation." I explained, as I swiftly took a large gulp of vodka. I really needed to get drunk, not only was I sexually frustrated but the stress of being human and almost being a wolf snack was getting to me. "You're probably here for Scott, right? The guy that became a chew toy for the Alpha last week?" I inquired and he nodded in response.

"He's not here yet, but he should be here soon." I informed, before turning my back at him and joining the drunk teenagers at the dance floor.

He continued to stare at her back until he could no longer see her although her scent, the scent of death with a touch of life and roses, still remained in his nostrils.

* * *

I danced for a hour and soon the bottle was empty, as I walked towards the house to get another one I saw Liliya dancing with some jock, Jackass and Lydia almost fucking against a wall and Scott and Allison dancing sweetly with each other. That is until Scott ran of, it looked like he was high but I remembered that today was the full moon and little Scotty wanted to wolf out.

I followed Scott outside and saw him leaving in his car, probably forgetting that he was Allison's ride. I turned around and saw that both Liliya and Allison were there. Allison with a sad look on her face while Liliya was looking at me with an arched eyebrow. I, in response to her silent question, looked up to the full moon.

I was about to head inside to get more booze when Derek appeared out of nowhere. "Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek. Do you need a lift?"

"Holy shit, you're wolf-babe's brother." Liliya mumbled and while Allison probably didn't ear it Derek did, and he looked at me in question. I rolled my eyes, Liliya really couldn't control her tongue but it was worse when she was drunk.

"I do, but I can't leave them. They're clearly drunk." Allison replied, looking both at me and Liliya.

"Don't worry about us, I still have more vodka to drink and more boys to dance with." I reply smirking at her, I really didn't need a babysitter nor did I need a werewolf knowing where I lived. Plus, being a vampire-turned-human gave me a high tolerance to alcohol and if I didn't drink more I would probably be sober in ten minutes.

"Hell yeah Kitty-Kat, let's get more vodka." Liliya said right before stumbling and falling into the ground, promptly passing out. We all started at her dead-ish body in shock before I let out a sigh. I really wasn't up to carrying Liliya all the way into my car and then into the couch, and I did have a muscular werewolf that I could bully into doing that for me.

"_You're_ carrying her." I said crossing my arms in front of my breasts and glaring daggers at Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX:** _Wolf howling at the Stars_

"Are we going to tell Scott that we know what he is? Are we telling him what we are? I'm pretty sure Stiles knows too, so are we telling them?" Liliya asked, as I drove us to school. "What about Derek? What about the Alpha?"

"Lils, stop with the annoying questions!" I growled at her, I was not a morning person. "I'm answering you and then you're going to shut up. No we're not telling Scott that we know, no we are not telling him what we are, no we are not telling Stiles anything." Knowledge is power, after all, you don't give power freely. "Derek will come knock at our door when he needs help, and fuck the Alpha."

She looked at me like she wanted to ask more, but I ignored her and turned on the radio. It was safe to say that my life had become a complete mess recently. Not that it wasn't complicated before, because it was. Running for 500 years from an Original Hybrid was no walk in the park, it changed me from the nice girl I used to be, Katerina, to the cold stone bitch I was, Katherine.

But now, you could say I was having my midlife crisis. Katerina was the human me, Katherine was the vampire me, but who was I now? While I had indeed became human, I still considered myself to be a cold stone bitch and I refused to be as pathetic has I used to be five centuries ago.

I had to step up my game, it was time to come out and play.

* * *

Liliya was putting some books in her locker and I was waiting for her, when Lydia appeared out of no where, with a large frown on her face. "I can't believe that little twerp!" The red haired girl grunted out.

"What's up?" I inquired with little enthusiasm.

"Yesterday Jackson separated his shoulder in practice because of Scott and now there's some rumors that the twerp doesn't want to play tomorrow." Lydia ranted.

"Well, just give him some incentive." I said, smirking. Scott had probably wolfed out during practice, and now he didn't want to play because he was afraid of killing someone on the field. I, however, was bored out of my mind and creating chaos was a Katherine Pierce thing. "Just tell him that if he doesn't play tomorrow you'll introduce Allison too all the hot players on the team."

"You're brilliant Kat!" The human girl said with a giant grin on her face, before leaving.

"What are you up to?" Liliya inquired quietly, having heard the conversation.

"Just a little game." I replied, giving her my best Klaus-like smirk.

* * *

I was leaning on my locker watching Allison and Scott talking. I really missed my super hearing, spying on other people without that was extremely difficult. I didn't have a solid plan, I just wanted to play and to create a little chaos.

"Hey Allison!" I called, as I saw her leaving Scott in a quick pace. "What going on?"

"Oh, hey Katherine." She greeted, giving me a quick smile. "Nothing much."

"Then why did you ditch Scott, and why did he look like a abandoned puppy?" I asked, smirking.

"He was totally freaking out about me getting a ride from that Derek guy after the party on Friday." She replied, sighing. "Which is stupid because he gave you and Liliya a ride too. I have to go Katherine, see you soon." Allison said, before leaving promptly.

I quickly grabbed my phone and sent a text to Liliya.

Meet me at the car, were going on a field trip- K

Where ? - L

Laura's old burned house in the woods. -K

Why ? -L

Shut up, and hurry. - K

* * *

We got there in time to see Scott and Derek's little confrontation. Scott sounded like a little brat trowing a temper tantrum and Derek was being a drama queen. We waited until the teen wolf left, before getting out of our little hiding spot.

I walked towards the house, while Liliya leaned against a tree with a bored look on her face. "Derek, shouldn't you come say hi to your guests." I asked, rolling my eyes.

He appeared out of no where right next to me, and I almost had a heart attack. Luckily for me I was superb actress, and didn't even bat an eyelash. "What are you doing here?" The werewolf inquired.

"I came to watch that dramatic scene between you and Scotty." I replied expressionless, and in return I received a skeptical look. "I need to get entertained somehow, this town is so boring. But whatever, I'm were because I promised Laura I would help you."

"You can start my telling me what you are." Tall, dark and handsome said, before giving Liliya a look. "And what she is."

"Katherine Pierce, 500 year old ex-vampire." I informed, giving him an amused grin that only increased when his green eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "That's Liliya Karkelova, witch extraordinaire."

"500 year old ex-vampire?" He asked dumbly, slowly blinking. It almost remided me of my first meeting with Laura. "How do you become a ex-vampire? Although it does explain you scent."

"My doppelganger shoved the cure of vampirism down my throat." I replied, rolling my eyes. Just thinking of my doppelganger, and her holier than thou attitude, made me nauseous.

He raised an eyebrow at the doppelganger part, but when I didn't give more information he continued. "How were you helping my sister?"

"I kept an eye out of supernatural killings and she protected my back." I replied nonchalantly. "I called Liliya for some help, since you're sister didn't know who was hunting her."

"Hunting her? What do you mean?" He asked quickly.

"I while ago, Laura received pictures of dead deer with the spiral engraved in them and she came to investigate. That's was the bait to bring your sister back here, she was the prey." Liliya said, finally entering the conversation.

"Before she died she got a few clues, and she thought it was all connected to the fire." I continued. "Have you found the notes she left you?"

"If my notes you mean the name Harris, and a weird symbol than yes." He replied, sounding thoughtful.

"If I can see symbol I can probably tell you something more about it." Liliya informed Derek, and when she received a frown in return she pointed at herself and said, "Witch."

"Right." He said sounding dubious of Liliya's abilities but he did, however, enter the house to grab whatever clues Laura had left him. Lils, on the other hand, was entertaining herself by glaring daggers at his back with all her might. Witches did enjoy showing of their abilities, and really, I couldn't blame them.

A few seconds later, Darek returned with a piece of paper. "Here." He said, before giving the paper to Liliya.

"Work your mojo." I told her, after looking at the paper myself. It was a simple piece of paper with a weird symbol on it, it looking like a wolf howling at the stars but I couldn't be sure.

The petite witch looked at it for a few seconds, before closing her eyes and concentrating. It didn't take long for her to let out a gasp. "Metal, it's engraved in some kind of metal." She murmured.

"Anything else?" The werewolf inquired, frustration dripping from his voice.

"It's silver, it's made of silver." The witch continued, and I was sure I saw her mentally roll her eyes at Derek's inquiry. "I can see the design better, it's a snarling wolf being shot by arrows." There goes my silly idea of stars, but from the design I bet my money on hunters.

"And there's a chain on it, also silver..." Liliya finished, before opening her eyes. "It's a necklace, I'm pretty sure it's a necklace."

"Did you see anyone? The owner maybe?" Tall, dark and handsome inquired with some dissatisfaction, he probably thought witches could just magically pop up answers. After centuries of dealing with them I knew that they enjoyed being cryptic way to fucking much and that they loved to give more questions instead of straight answers.

"Nope, sorry. Just the necklace." The teenage witch replied trying, and failing, to sound mournful.

Wolf-man let out a loud growl, a very intense and sexy growl might I had, before storming into the forest to brood. We both silently rolled our eyes at the dramatic exit.

"What a drama queen." Liliya said, as we walked towards our car. "He's like a werewolf version of Angel and Edward mashed up together."

"Don't exaggerate, Angel and Edward don't have anything on his sexy ass." I replied giving her a grin. "Angel can't get laid and Edward was a virgin for a century. If anything he's Bill and Eric mixed into one, you have the slight broodiness and the dangerous looks combined."

"You know who Angel and Edward are? Shocker, the vamp knows vamp pop culture." Lily slightly teased. "But yes, Angel and Edward couldn't fuck to save their lives. I hate Bill thought, he's fucking idiot but I suppose that Derek's got a bit of viking in him."

"Ok, let's go home watch True Blood." I decided quickly, as we drove away from Derek's creepy hunted house in the woods.

* * *

The following day I got a phone call from jail. Apparently Derek had decided to use his only phone call on me instead of calling a lawyer- idiot. The conversation was quick, it started with "I'm in jail." and it ended with "Get me out."

I drove to the station right after that, but I was definitely not happy. First Liliya had left for a few days to talk to some of her witch-sisters about my horrible case of humanity. Second, no compulsion. If I had my compulsion things would have been different, however I now had to get wolf-man out of jail using only my wit. Well, I suppose I had to accept the challenge.

"How can I help you?" The officer in the front desk inquired as I forced myself towards her desk.

"I'm here to see Derek Hale." I replied, giving her my best fake smile. Human society annoyed the hell out of me, especially figures of "authority" and I enjoyed rebelling a little bit. Last year I would rebel by eating them, now I could at least annoy them.

"Mr. Hale is a murder suspect, you can't see him miss." He officer drawled out.

"As you said, Derek Hale is a suspect and he has the right to have a lawyer. Are you saying that my client doesn't have human rights, officer?" I drawled in return.

"You're identification miss?" He inquired, though I could see that he thought I was lying through my teeth. Fortunately a few years back I had gone to law school, just for the kicks of it. I swiftly took my bar association card, that deemed me a lawyer.

"Katjia Petra." The officer said out loud, reading the fake name I had used to become a lawyer. "This is from Virginia."

"Yes, however I am still a lawyer even if I'm in another state." I growled out, this human was frustrating the hell out of me.

"Very well, I'll take you to the prisoner." The man finally relented, giving me my card back. I followed him into the block with the cells and when I finally saw Derek I informed the human that his presence was no longer needed, I received a glare in return but he did leave.

"That was amusing." Derek grunted out as I walked towards him. The other cells were empty, after all Beacon Hill's wasn't a very big town and other than a few Alphas and some hunters it didn't have much criminals.

"Oh yes, extremely amusing." I replied, rolling my eyes at him, before inquiring. "Why are you in jail? What are your charges?"

"Well, I'm in here because of Scott and his little friend. They found the half of Laura's body that I had buried in our propriety and now I'm being charged with murdering my own sister." He snarled out, although I knew he wasn't pissed at me but at Scott and Stiles.

"Well if those are the charges you don't really need my help, you just have to wait for the autopsy." I smartly informed him, although I could tell by the skeptical look he gave me that he didn't understand. "Look, the alpha killed Laura, so the report will say she was killed by an animal. You're not a animal, you go free."

"Got it." He firmly replied, but I could tell thinking about Laura's death was causing him pain. I nodded and then turned around towards the exit, I really wasn't good at comforting others. I knew pain when I saw it but I couldn't really be any help, I barely knew how to deal with mine.

"Hey Katherine." He called out, before I left the room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X:** _Hook, line and Sinker_

"Where were you during the game? I didn't see you." Lydia drawled out as she leaned in the locker next to mine. After visiting Derek I decided to stay at home, lazying around instead of coming to watch Scotty be superman. Liliya, had gone to see some of her witch friends and was working on finding a way to get the cure out of me, so until she returned I was on my own.

"I stayed home, I had the flu." I quickly lied, Lydia could be very dramatic when someone did or said something she didn't like. A few days ago I said that lacrosse was a stupid game and she didn't shut up about it for two days. Even Jackass was getting annoyed by it, and that's saying something seing as that idiot lives for lacrosse.

"Where's Lily? You guys are always together." The strawberry blonde continued inquiring, not missing a beat.

"Now she has the flu." I replied, rolling my eyes at her. "What do you want Lydia?"

"I was just bored, I thought that I could drag you and Liliya shopping today after school." She informed me, giving me a grin that meant you-better-come-or-else.

"I have to take care of Lily, she's very sick." I said, trying to dramatize the situation.I didn't feel like shopping, I just wanted to crawl into a little hole and hide from the world. I was having a very strong midlife crisis, and the stuff that I loved to do before no longer entertained me. Creating chaos was boring, shopping was tedious, mental games were lifeless, love triangles were mundane and getting drunk was tiresome.

"Fine, whatever." Lydia grunted out, before dashing away in her heels to god knows where.

I picked up my bag, and started walking towards the exit when someone bumped against me. "Watch were you're going dumbass." I growled out, before looking at who had hit me. It was Derek, though he looked like shit. He was deadly pale, and I couldn't help saying "Are you in transition or what?"

He growled out before grabbing me and throwing me against the nearest wall, and somewhat hiding me from the students in the hall. "Where's Scott?" Derek inquired, growling in my face.

"How the fuck should I know?" I replied, rolling my eyes at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've been shot." He grunted out in reply. "I need Scott to get me the same bullet from the Argent's house."

"The Argent's?" I asked, not getting it. What did the Argent's have to do with anything? I hadn't met Allison's family yet, but they were human ... right?

"The Argent's are hunters, I was shot by one of them and I need the same bullet or my dead so take me to Scott." The green eyed man in front of me said rapidly, as he eyes flashed blue. I had somewhat of a hard time associating Allison with hunters, but I put it in the back of my mind. Now I had a injured werewolf to take care of, one I had swore to help. _Damn you Laura!_

"He's probably in the parking lot, come on." I said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the exit.

I couldn't, however, stop imagining Allison as a hunter and a shiver ran through my back. It was like imagining Elena single-handedly killing an Original- _impossible._

* * *

As we walked in the parking lot, looking for Scott, Stiles stopped his jeep right in front of us in time to see Derek falling to the ground and me struggling to keep him up. Let me tell you, carrying a werewolf was way easier with VAMPIRE strength.

Scott noticed us and came running towards us, and Stiles quickly got out of his vehicle. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek, completely ignoring my presence. Apparently, being turned into a werewolf takes away your manners or maybe it comes from hanging out with Stiles.

"I was shot." Derek grunted out, trying to breathe.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles informed, although we all could see that.

"Why aren't you healing?" The teen wolf asked, ignoring my presence once again. Did he not understand that I was 'human' and talking about healing and bullets near me was a big no-no? Did he want the world to know that he was a werewolf? _What a fucking idiot_.

"I can't." Derek informed. "It was- It was a different kind of bullet?"

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked quickly, before realizing I was there. He jumped slightly, before covering his mouth with his hand, forcing himself to not let out anything else. He shot some looks in Scott's direction, but the teen wolf was having FUN ignoring me completely.

"No, you idiot." Derek snarled out.

"Wait, wait." Scott intervened quickly. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Yes Scott, please continue to ignore my presence even though I'm right next to you.

"What?" Derek asked. "Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." Scotty boy explained.

Derek eyes then turned icy blue, and Stiles looked like he was having a heart attack while looking at me. He was probably waiting for me to have a panic attack or something and while I would love to scare him, now was not the time and before Scott could say anything I growled out at Derek. "Stop that! Do you want to get busted?"

"I can't." Derek snarked back at me, and Scott finally noticed my presence.

"How long have you been there Katherine?" He asked, looking petrified. After a whole conversation, mister teen wolf had finally noticed my presence. I didn't know if I should bitch slap him for ignoring me or laugh at his terrified expression.

"I was the one who brought Derek to the parking lot, now put him in the car before someone sees him." I grunted out, Scott was starting to irritate me more than Elena fucking Gilbert.

He put Derek on Stiles jeep, and I took a seat on the back. Stiles and Scott continued to send me weird looks but I ignored them. "I need you to find what kind of bullet they used." Derek asked Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?" The teenage wolf quizzed.

" 'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." The green eyed man answered. From his voice I had a felling he had some history the Argent's, with female Argent most likely. Naughty Derek, playing with a hunter.

"Why should I help you?" The teen quizzed once more.

"Because you need me." Derek simply replied, and I quickly had a flashback to all the times I had used that same sentence to get what I wanted.

"Scott find the damn bullet or else I'm making a fur jacket out of your hide." I growled at him, before he could ask another meaningless question.

"How do you know? " Scott inquired perplexed at the knowledge I had of him. "Are you one too?" I rolled my eyes and stayed silent, as I had mentioned a million times before knowledge is power and to give it freely was stupid.

"Fine, I'll try." The teen finally replied, before looking at Stiles and ordering. "Get them out of here."

"I hate you so much for this." Stiles informed, before starting his car and driving away from school.

* * *

"Hey, try not to bleed out in my seats, okay?" Stiles said, after checking his phone. We had been driving for a while in complete silence, though that hadn't stopped Stiles from glaring at me. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek and I asked at the same time.

"You're house." Stiles informed, looking at Derek.

"Are you stupid?" I asked, although I knew the answer to that. "You can't take him there when he can't defend himself, the hunters know about that place you idiot."

"Seriously, how the fuck do you know that? Who the hell are you?" Stiles demanded loudly, as he turned to look at me, right after he parked the car. I ignored him, and he turned towards Derek. "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet, I have a last resort." Derek informed, out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Stiles quizzed. "What last resort?"

Derek in reply, rolled up his sleeve. From where I was sitting I had a clear view to his wound and quickly took a picture of it. The sound of the flash echoed through the jeep and Stiles quickly grunted out. "This is not a instagram moment ok?!" Before he looked again at Derek's wound. "Oh my god, what is that? Is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out. Both of you."

"Start the car." Derek grunted out, in a menacing way. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles informed. "In fact, I think that If I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip you throat out-" Derek explained calmly. "-with my teeth."

"If you do that, it's definitely going into my instagram." I informed in a serious tone, as Stiles started the car after rolling his eyes at me.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles inquired into his phone, talking to Scott. Meanwhile I was in the backseat playing candy crush on my mobile. I had texted the picture of Derek's wound to Liliya but all she could tell me is that I was most likely some kind of bullet laced with wolfsbane.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles informed, and even though I couldn't listen to Scott on the other side I knew the teen wolf was freaking out. "Like death." The human teen informed once more, and I had to agree with him.

"What about your boss?" Stiles quizzed, before passing the phone to Derek and saying "You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you."

"Did you find it?" Derek inquired into the phone. It was starting to irritate me, I was used to always listening to conversations and super hearing was something I was used to having. Being human was starting to be more frustrating than pretending to be Elena Gilbert. I decided to ignore the rest of the conversation but I knew our destination, Scott's workplace.

I continued playing candy crush until we arrived at the animal clinic. When I understood that this was Scott's work place, I had to snort. Sure, bring a injured werewolf to the animal clinic. We entered and Stiles got a text before inquiring. "Does northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." I explained, before Derek could. After 500 years, I knew my stuff. "He needs to bring the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles stupidly quizzed.

" 'Cause I'm going to die without it." Derek told him.

* * *

Stiles leaded the way towards a little room in the back of the clinic while I helped Derek take his shirt of. While I wished I could do that in different circumstances it was still a great image to look at, blood and all.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said, although by the look on his face he knew this was some serious shit.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me." Dark, tall and bloodied informed.

" Positivity just isn't in you vocabulary, is it?" Stiles quizzed, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time- last resort." Derek said, ignoring Stile's last question.

"Which is?" The human asked. I silently rolled my eyes, I already knew what Derek was planning and I was hoping that Scott hurried it up. Stiles was a little pansy, so the job would probably go to me anyway.

"You're gonna cut of my arm." Derek instructed him, as he showed us a mini chainsaw.

"Oh my god!" Stiles said, shocked with Derek's plan while the injured werewolf tied something around his arm, making sure he wouldn't completely bleed out. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." The werewolf informed.

"Ugh- look, I don't know if I can do this." The teen said, looking panicked. I knew I would probably end up do it myself, but I couldn't help being amused by Stiles freaking out. I would let them fight it out and then volunteer to do it myself at the end, that way I had free entertainment. Some would said I was being a selfish bitch, and that a life was on the line but really, I was a selfish bitch and I enjoyed it.

"Why not?" Derek asked, not understanding his unease.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and specially the blood." Stiles stated.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek inquired. At that moment I imagined Stiles as a vampire, and fainting at the sight of his first meal and It toke all my control not to roll on the floor laughing.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" The teen exclaimed.

"All right,fine. How about this- either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head." The wolf threatened.

"Ok, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles started, but was stopped by Derek grabbing him by the shirt in dire way. "Oh, my God. All alright, bough, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." The teen relented, before asking "What? What are you doing?" as Derek threw up some kind of black goo.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, grossed out. I'm used to cleaning up corpses, not weird looking liquids.

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself." Wolf-man informed, and I nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job at it." Stiles joked, and I felt the need to bitch slap him for making jokes in inopportune moments.

"Now, you've got to do it know." Derek said, as he put in arm on the metal table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles said, and I knew this was it. No more entertainment, it was time to get my nails bloodied.

"Give me that you idiot." I said, as I toke the chainsaw from Stile's hands. He looked at me like I had grown another head, but I ignored him.

I put the saw in the right place, and murmured. "Alright, here we go." I was about to start cutting when we heard Scott's voice calling for Stiles. I let out a sigh, a grateful one. While it would be interesting chopping of a arm while I was human, I didn't feel like hurting Derek. He was to sexy of his own good.

"What the hell are you doing?" The teen wolf inquired, as he noticed the mini chainsaw.

"I was cutting of his arm." I explained nonchalantly, as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles exclaimed, letting out a sigh.

"Did you get it?" Tall, dark and bloodied asked, out of breath. Scott handed him the bullet and Derek pulled it up into the light to look at it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna..." Derek started, before promptly fainting. The bullet fell from his hand and went into the drain. Scott went to find it, while I stayed with Derek and Stiles.

"Derek, Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles calls out, bitch slapping Derek a few times, without result. "Scott what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I cant reach it." Scott grunted out.

"Scott, use your stupid ass wolf nails and Stiles you're not going to wake him with those little bitch slaps." I growled out, before I kicked Stiles from my way.

"I got it, I got it." Scott said loudly, a few seconds later, while Stiles screamed about Derek's dead estate. I ignored them both, and punched Derek in the jaw. The wolf man quickly woke up, even though it was at the cost of my knuckles, and Scott quickly gave him the bullet. He bit the bullet and quickly opened it, before setting the wolfsbane that was inside on fire and putting it on his wound.

He let out a few grunts, before falling to the ground screaming in pain. The human and the pup watched the scene making weird faces, while I stayed quiet watching it as well. After a few seconds any trace of the wound disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed, and I silently rolled my eyes. I was doing that a lot recently, it must be because everything annoyed me now-a-days.

"Are you ok?" The pup asked the older werewolf.

"Except of the agonizing pain." Derek replied sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said, and in return got a glare from Derek and I.

"Ok, we saved your life which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott said, and seeing as he pulled me towards him he was adopting me into his little gang of misfits. I rolled my eyes before getting myself free from his hand and standing a little next to Derek. He was the only one I had promised to help, while Scott is a cute kid I wasn't going to help him out for free. Scott gave me a quick glance, before continuing with his little speech. "And if you don't, I'm going to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything-"

"You gonna trust them?" Derek cut him off. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott inquired, sounding like the little brat that he is. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

" I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek informed.

* * *

Derek drove us to Beacon Hill's crossing home, well it was supposed to be only Scott but I tagged along. I needed a ride back home, since my car was still in the school's parking lot and I sure as hell wasn't going to get a ride with Stiles. Something was wrong with that kid, he just wasn't normal.

"What are we doing here?" Scott inquired, but Derek ignored him and went inside the building.

We follow the wolf-man into a patien'ts room, and I notice a man sitting in a wheelchair in the middle of the rooms. He looked like he was in his 30's and looked somewhat like Laura, so I presume this was Peter Hale, Laura's and Derek's uncle who became comatose after the fire.

"Who is he?" Scott asks.

"My uncle, Peter Hale." Derek informs, and I nod my head silently confirming my earlier presumption.

"Is he, like you- a werewolf?" Scott inquires, and I wonder if this kid doesn't know the meaning of a comfortable silence. People tend to talk better when they aren't forced to answer questions.

"He he's barely even human." Derek confessed. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside, he was the only survivor."

"So, what make you so sure they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Because they were the only one's that knew about us." The older man explained.

"Well then, they had a reason." Scott said, trying to justify the crime committed by his girlfriend's family.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek snarled out, as he showed us Peter Hale's burnt face. Both mine's and Scott's eyes widened at the sight that was in front of us, even I couldn't hide my surprise. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with the absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. This is what Allison will do."

I almost rolled my eyes at the Allison comment, but I knew that if the girl found out about the supernatural there was a high chance she would become a hunter, and a very deadly one. I only hoped Scott didn't break her heart, she would probably transfer her hate for him into all supernatural's and she could became a real threat.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" Some nurse inquired, stepping into the room.

"We were just leaving." Derek replied before the three of us left. When we got outside Scott ran of somewhere, probably going to spy on Allison with his wolf powers and I got into the passenger seat of Derek's car.

"Where to?" He inquired.

"My house, and you're sleeping over." I informed him casually. He lifted his eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes at him before continuing. "Liliya isn't in town at the moment, and I'm going to need a lift to school tomorrow.

"Oh, so your using me as you chauffeur now?" He asked, sounding highly amused. "Last time I was muscle to carry your witch friend and now this?"

"Are you forgetting that just today I carried you're bloodied self around town, and saved you life from a very painful death?" I inquired, giving him my sweetest grin.

"Stiles carried me around time and Scott saved me by finding the bullet." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You only found Stiles and Scott at the school because I carried your ass and I told Scott to use his wolf powers to catch the bullet after it fell into a drain and I punched you awake for you to do your thing and survive." I replied smartly, while he was very charming he wasn't going to win a wit battle against me.

"Fine." He finally relented, and rolled his eyes when my grin grew into a giant smirk.

"So where am I sleeping?" He inquired, as he stepped into my living room.

"Well, you can either have the couch or join me in the bed." I said coyly, with a mischievous look on my eyes. I went into my room, took off all my clothes and slimmed into bed. The silence was heard through out the house and I stayed still, waiting to see if the sexy wolf-man had taken my bait.

A few moments later, my door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI:** _Curiosity Killed the Kat_

"Well you're in a good mood." I heard a voice exclaim from behind me. Turning around I saw Lydia, leaning against the locker next to mine and watching me in curiosity.

"Really Lydia, what makes you say that?" I inquire, giving the strawberry blonde haired girl my best grin. Last night was a night to remember. Derek Hale, on a scale from one to ten, was an eleven. I night of wild sex with a werewolf and bye-bye mid life crisis.

"I don't know, maybe because recently you have been either rolling you eyes or glaring at everything..." The teenage girl said, with a smirk on her face. "So, who did you screw?"

"I have no idea what your talking about..." I lie, claiming innocence using my best Elena Gilbert expression. While I hated my doppelganger, it was thanks to her that my acting skills were top notch.

"Fine don't tell me, but you joining me and Jackson tonight." The Queen Bee informs me, glaring slightly at me.

"Well aren't you kinky." I tease, giggling softly. "I didn't know you had it in you Lyd."

"If we didn't have too share my boyfriend I wouldn't mind you joining." She chuckles, in good humor. "But no, tonight it's movie night, and you're coming."

"I don't want to intrude, it's Friday night... date night." I try to explain. I really don't want to spend the night hearing them swap saliva while a depressing movie is playing. With my luck it would be some Nicholas Sparks movie, or worse- Titanic.

"Liliya isn't back yet, and we normally have our date nights on Saturdays so... no more excuses, you're coming and that's final." Lydia said in a tone that left no space to excuses, before turning around and leaving for her class.

"Fine!" I mumbled, as I grabbed my books and headed towards my next class.

I just knew I was going to regret this.

* * *

I was crammed in the back of Jackson's _Porsche_, practically suffocating back here, while Lydia and Jackass bickered about the movie we were going to watch. Jackson wanted _Hoosiers, _Lydia wanted _The Notebook_ and I wanted _17 again._ Come on, how can you say no to Zac_ Efron_.

"Look, _Hoosiers_ is not only the best basketball movie ever." Jackson argued. "But it's the best sports movie ever made."

"No." Lydia tells him.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis-" Jackson starts.

"No." The strawberry blonde says again, causing me to groan slightly. We were getting nowhere, I was going to die in the back seat of a Porsche suffocated. I always thought my final death would be dramatic and beautiful, like Marilyn Monroe's death.

"Lydia, Zac Efron without his shirt on." I try convincing her. "How can you say no to Zac Efron's abs?"

"No." She tells me.

"How can you turn down Zac Efron?" I ask her, slightly pouting. The only reply I get is a glare through the rearview mirror.

"Lydia I swear to God you're going to like it." Jackson argued again. "Hell, even Kat will like it."

"It's imaginable." I state. Watching a sports movie was more interesting than_ The Notebook_, that's for sure.

"No." Lydia tells him one again, pursuing her lips.

"I'm not watching _The Notebook_ again." Jackass says, raising his voice.

Lydia turns her head to look at us and glares. Jackson let's out a heavy sigh and get's out of the car. Noticing this was the time to get some much needed air, I quickly get out too. Jackson was already inside the video rental shop, and I decided to follow. It was either that or watching Lydia taking selfies.

When I opened the door and stepped inside, Jackass turned around and saw it was me. "What are you doing here Kat?"

"I needed air, your car sucks." I reply glaring at him slightly, before asking. "Where's that damned movie anyway?"

"How the hell should I know?" He inquires, glaring back at me, before asking loudly. "Can anyone help me find _The Notebook_?"

I chill runs down my spine as no one answers. Dread settles in my bones, and every instinct I have tells me to run. I look around quickly, but there's no traces of anyone around other than Jackson.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer. I cautiously make my way to Jackson's side. If there's a hungry vampire or a homicidal alpha around, I'm sure they'll go for the strong male before trying to munch on the innocent human girl. If not, I'll just push Jackson in their direction and run like I have a hellhound on my trail.

"Is anybody working here?" Jackson calls. All of a sudden I get the feeling that someone's watching us, or better, hunting us.

"Jackson, I have a bad feeling. We should just go." I tell him, not felling like being dead at the end of the night. Jackson, like the jackass he is, ignores me and continues looking around for someone. I follow him quietly, knowing this was a terrible idea.

After noticing that there's nobody in the shop other than the two of us, Jackson mutters. "You have got to be kidding me!"

As we got closer to the center of the shop, I see two feet sticking out from behind a row of movies.

"Jackson." I mutter, quietly. When he turns to look at me I nod towards the body. I wasn't going to lie to myself, it was a body. This place was perfect for a vampire to have a late night snack, it's always open and nobody rents videos anymore since you can watch anything online.

Jackson gulps nervously, and we approach the dead body. We slowly turn around to see a man on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. His throat was slashed, and my theory of vampire snack went out of the window. I vampire wouldn't waste a drop of blood. This was either the crazy alpha or a human kill.

Jackson jumps back at the sight of the dead body and stupidly hits a ladder, causing it to rip the light out. The lights begin to flicker and the store begins to glow a eerie red. Hearing a growl from behind us, we turn to see a pair of glowing red eyes, stalking towards us.

Jackson quickly pulls me over to the side, against one of the rows of films. He crouches down, and pulls me down with him. We listen to the alpha as it begins to approach us again, and my hands shake. I knew I should have left the minute it thought something was wrong, as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

We glance at the aisle to see nothing, but then I hear the alpha run, causing a few movies to hit my head. A loud bang echoes through the store, than another and another. Realizing that it was the sound of the movies shelves falling, Jackson grabs me and pushes me out the way. Jackson, however, wasn't quick enough to get out and a shelf fell on top of his legs.

"Jackson!" I cry out, trying to help him out.

"Kat, go!" Jackson says loudly, as we notice the alpha walking towards us.

I quickly got to my feet, and slowly started backing against the emergency door. I didn't know if _it_ would get the kinks of hunting me down like prey, so to play it safe I moved slowly. The alpha moved towards Jackson and touched the back of his neck with it's claws.

After that, it turned towards me and looked at me with it's blood red eyes. It was like that night in the woods all over again, only this time I didn't have Liliya with me to use her juju on it. However, instead of coming towards me like before, the alpha turned around and ran out of the video rental shop through the window, shattering the glass.

A scream rippled through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: **_Witch's Cookbook_

"So you slept with Derek?" Liliya said as I picked up the phone.

"I was attacked in a freaking video store, with Jackass of all people, by a damned murderous alpha werewolf and the first thing you ask me is if I slept with Derek?" I groan out, letting my disbelieve be known through the sound of my voice.

"You didn't deny it, so I guess Lydia owes me five bucks." The bubbly witch replied happily.

"Seriously, your betting on my sex life?" I scoffed, the little witch needed to learn some manners. "How did you know anyway? And what did you tell Lydia?"

"Lydia called me yesterday and told me you finally had sex, and that you were in a much better mood." She replied, and I could hear her grin through the speaker. "Plus, there only one major hottie in Beacon Hills and it's Derek Hale."

"True." I consented. "And what did you tell Lydia?"

"Nothing really, she thought I didn't know who you slept with and I knew I did... so I got some cash out of your sex life. Thanks." She informed me, letting a laugh escape her at the end. "Anyway, I heard of what happened with the alpha, Stiles texted me, and I found a way of keeping you protected."

"Please tell me you found an immortality spell or something!" I begged through the phone, ignoring that little 'Stiles' bit. I was having too much almost-encounters with death, being human was getting tiresome.

"Unfortunately no, but ... this is good news anyway." She replied with a sigh, before saying goodbye. "I'll be back soon."

I went to school that day, it's not like I had anything better to do at home ... specially after Liliya said she had found out something. My mind couldn't stop thinking about what it could be, and I was going slowly crazy.

Chemistry class was entertaining though. Stiles ,not only tried to question me about the events with the alpha, but also questioned poor Danny. However, the most entertaining part was when Stiles asked Danny, who is gay, if he found him attractive before falling on his ass. I giggled slightly as I remember it, and sent a video of it to Liliya. I was planning on using it as blackmail, if Stiles ever got too annoying.

She walked out of school, towards my car and planning on going home and watching Buffy the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile Stiles was with a very high Lydia and Derek was being hunted down by Kate Argent.

"Yeees..." I said in a rough tone as I picked the phone. I was a grouchy person in the morning, especially if the caller's id was 'Jackson the Jackass'.

"Did you hear about all the craziness that went down yesterday night at the parent-teacher conference?" Jackson's loud voice boomed through the speaker.

"Tone it down a bit dumbass, I'm still half asleep." I growled out, before slowly getting out of bed. "And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't your parents go?" He inquired. "It was mandatory."

"They're traveling, but I doubt that's any of your business." I smoothly lied. "Now tell me what happened..."

"Right, so the mountain lion attacked in the parking lot and Mr. Argent shot it or something..."

"I see..." I replied. And indeed, I could see it. The Argents had the mountain lion released so that nobody would figure that it really was a werewolf killing people, to stop mass panic. I had to go check on baby-werewolf and his human minion, just to make sure their hadn't reveled themselves to the hunters or something alike. And I had to check on Derek, he knew a lot about the Argents and I did promise Laura to help him out.

"Anyway, thanks for the news ... bye Jackass." I quickly said before ending the call.

I was about to go get ready to leave for school when I heard the front door opening.

"Ex Vampire-chan, your witch is home." Liliya voice called out. I quickly went to greet her, I desperately wanted to know what she found out.

"What did you find out?" I inquired immediately, not even bothering to say hello.

"Call down." Liliya huffed. "Not even an hello? Pumpkin don't be mean." The teen witch pouted like a small child, and I couldn't control the small laugh that escaped my throat.

"Come on Lils, your killing me here." I groaned, before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the couch. "Sit down and tell me everything."

"Ok. Since the witches in The Orleans are being controlled by Marcel and the ones in Salem are a bunch of sticks in the mud I went to the closest city with a high numbers of witches around..." The witch explained. "Los Angeles."

"Ok, and what did you find out?" I growled out, her story telling abilities sucked.

"First of all, Silas is looking for you." She informed me in a very serious tone.

"What?" I whispered, half shocked. So not only was I running from the Original Hybrid now I had to worry about Silas the most ancient being in the history of immortal beings? It was official, my life sucked.

"Yes, he's also threatening the doppelganger around..." She continued. "Which means, if the Salvatores know where you are they are most likely throwing you under the bus to get rid of Silas."

"Great, of course they would sell me out for the likes of Elena Gilbert." I growled out, spitting the name of my carbon copy out like venom.

"In good news, Klaus is very busy. Apparently he got a werewolf chick preggers, so not only is he busy fighting Marcel but he's also getting ready to be a daddy." Liliya informed with humor present in her tone.

"Seriously? I pity the kid already." I replied scoffing at the notion of Klaus having a child. I,however, felt a pang of sadness thinking about Elijah, who I knew was trying to save his idiotic brother from himself.

"Yeah anyway, but I did find very good news for you..." Liliya started.

"Hurry up and tell me already Liliya!" I ordered, losing my patience.

"So I didn't find anything on the cure ... only that it was meant to be used on Silas, turning him from immortal into what he was before... a witch." Liliya calmly stated.

"And how is that any good for me?" I replied, glaring. This didn't make any sense! So the cure turned immortals into what they were before ... it meant nothing.

"Because while I was in L.A I found something, and it might be the answer we were looking for..." The teenage witch said, before sitting up and walking towards her bag- which she had left near the door.

"You see, at first I also didn't understand why I hear some of my ancestors talking about it on the other side. Witches like to talk, even dead ones." She continued, as she crouched next to her bag and started looking for something. "When I went o L.A I found my answer when I saw a vampire attacking a girl, at first I thought it was the normal type of feeding until four others appeared and started chanting with the girl..."

"Now normally I would go and introduce myself, you know badass vampire killing Witch to badass Witch and all that. Unfortunately for them, the moment they saw me they attacked." I continued to listen to her story, and I had to say that in less than thirty minutes her story telling ability had improved, because I was bemused with her tale.

She grabbed something from the bag and got up, from where I was sitting it looked like a old cookbook- harry potter cookbook style.

"They underestimated me, and that was their downfall. I was really surprised by the attack, witches don't attack witches without a reason and when I picked up the girl's bag I understood everything..." The blue eyed girl slowly put the grimoire in my lap, and I gasped looking at the tittle of the ancient looking book.

"No way..." I whispered.

"Yes way, and then I understood what the spirits were telling me from the beginning..."

I quickly glanced up to look at her, a socked expression stamped on my face.

"_The cure turns immortals into what they were..._" I whispered, as my hand traced the tittle of the book on my lap.

"_ Travelers _"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII:** _Work in Progress_

"Not happening!" I growled out, trowing the ancient book into the couch. "Magic and I, so not happening. That's why I have you."

"Don't be like that." Liliya said, letting out a groan. "Better a traveler than a human with no way of defending yourself."

"First, travelers are weak compared to witches." I said, enumerating the reason to why this was a sucky plan. "Second, travelers are cursed in case you forgot."

"Bennett." The witch replied, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"In case you forgot, the Bennetts are descendants of Qetsiyah who was a traveler." The teen said. "Yet, they're not travelers. Which is weird seeing as being a traveler is a birthright."

"I get your point. They should by all rights be travelers, specially since Qetsiyah was somewhat responsible for the curse in the first place. She created immortality and the other travelers killed her because she was too powerful. The other witch-bitches got scared too since the travelers wanted to achieve great things, not just serving nature and keeping the balance, so they cursed them." I said, thinking about the stories my mother told me back in the day.

"Yeah, the witches would definitely curse the lineage that created the immortality spell since it went again the balance." Liliya said, nodding her head. "So why in the hell are they witches, very powerful witches at that?"

"No fucking idea." I snorted, sitting down in the couch.

"We just have to figure how they did it, and do it to you." She said, sounding very sure of her plan.

"Good luck with that." I replied rolling my eyes, this plan was destined to crash and burn for sure. "Are you going to call the other side and chat with Qetsiyah? She probably knows, but she wants Silas human and that means me dead! The other Bennetts? Bonnie? Yeah that would work ... not!"

"Don't be so pessimist." The witch said. "Meanwhile try a few spells, I'm sure that book has a few. Even if their somewhat weak spells they should be useful. Do you remember any from when you were human?"

"No." I grunted, having a few flashbacks of my douche of a father.

_"Papa, I want to learn magic."_

_"You're weak, women don't have a right to learn the craft."_

"I'm sure you can learn now." Liliya said, happily and with a grin on her face.

"Yeah right." I murmured skeptically, glancing towards the book.

* * *

School was as boring as ever, playing subway surfers was the only way of surviving through the day. Everybody was still talking about the mountain lion incident, so nothing new there. On the amusing part, Stiles was mad at Scott for letting his dad gotten hurt. So the pup was shooting his friend puppy eyes begging for forgiveness. Oh, so much drama.

At the end of the day Scott and Stiles were besties again, and Scott found an anchor- Allison. He almost wolfed out on Finstock during the last class but Allison gave him is hand and he chilled out. They spend the rest of class having eye sex while Liliya murmured about how cute their love was. I'm pretty sure I wanted to trow up, and by the looks of it Stiles agreed with me seeing as how many times he rolled his eyes.

* * *

After school I went home and forced myself to open the damned book. Liliya couldn't see anything written on it, it was chanted to only be seen by travelers apparently. Knowing the hate between travelers and witches it didn't surprise me at all.

The first part of the book was the story of travelers, it was mostly a 'all witches deserve to perish' and 'travelers are the best' crap. It did however have a drawing of Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah and let me tell you that finding out that Stefan was a doppelganger and that some dude named Markos had put some weird prophecy spell us was very awkward.

The spells however were more interesting than I had thought. Of course many of them required either a large group of travelers, or a few blood sacrifices. What I did find interesting was the part dedicated to expression. I knew that travelers had their own type of magic, because their could use spirit magic, but I hadn't thought they could use expression, but then again expression came from sacrifices and talismans so it didn't have anything to do with the spirits.

There were a few spells I could, probably, be able to use. Like the passenger spell, which was the most basic of traveler spells. But then again possession was one of Klaus's tricks, using it would leave me with a bad taste in my mouth.

I could probably use the suffocation spell and the locator spell, but the pain spell and the trapping and sealing spells would most likely be to much for me. Then again I was a doppelganger, shouldn't that come with a few perks?

The book didn't say anything about Qetsiyah's line, but I found it odd that Amara's line was cursed while Qetsiyah's wasn't.

* * *

_"Meet me at the school, I think I've found the alpha."_

Derek was unbelievable. Seriously, who calls their '_friends_' and says just that before ending the call. I would have liked to know who the hell the alpha was before going to school in the middle of the night!

Either way, I got there in time to hear Scott's cat-like first attempt at roaring. It sounded like a cat being drowned, really.

His second attempt however was a little bit better. I saw Derek scolding the brats and was walking towards them to say hi, when I saw Derek being impaled by the Alpha. I let out a whimper before covering my mouth and hiding behind a car. I heard the boys scream before running inside the school.

I stayed crouched behind the car, very still but I knew for a fact the the alpha probably knew I was there and staying hidden wouldn't matter. If he didn't smell me because of my weird un-undead scent he would probably hear my heartbeat.

"Fuck this." I muttered to myself, before getting up from behind the car and looking around searching for the alpha. I didn't see it, but I did see a very injured Derek dragging himself towards his car.

"Holy shit Derek, are you ok?" I inquired, as I jogged towards him and gave him a hand getting up.

"Do I look ok to you?" The sour-wolf growled out, letting his blue eyes glow.

"Whatever, let's get out of here." I replied, dragging him towards his silver car. We were about to get there when the alpha appeared out of nowhere and growled at us. Derek stepped up, ready to fight it but he was in no condition to fight an alpha.

So I did the first thing I thought about.

"_Lihednat Dolchitni." _I murmured once, and then repeated the incantation again with a stronger tone._ "Lihednat Dolchitni"_

The wolf started to whimper as the magic started to suffocate it, and at the first chance it escaped. The moment I saw Liliya I am going give her a big hug for convincing me to try this magic thing. It was more badass that I first thought.

"I thought the witch was the other one." Derek said, looking at me with an arched brow.

"This is still a work in progress." I told him. "And don't call me a witch..."

_"I'm a traveler."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV:** _Cursed Family Blood_

Taking care of a injured werewolf was tough job, let me tell you. I dragged his ass back to my house, planning on having Liliya heal him or something. However, Liliya wasn't at home and she wasn't picking up my calls. Not to mention that the sourwolf ruined my new Persian rug with blood.

"I don't need your help." Derek growled from the floor, where I had dropped him. He had already ruined my rug, he wasn't going to ruin my couch too.

"If you wan't to die, go ahead." I replied in a condescending tone, rolling my eyes. "However, you're not dying in my property. I don't feel like carrying a body and digging a grave tonight."

He glared at me with glowing blue eyes, before groaning in pain and passing out.

"Fantastic." I murmured to myself, sighing.

I left him in the living room and went to search through Liliya things. I mean, she's a witch ... she should have some potions or something?

* * *

Wrong.

Nop. Nothing. Zero.

I felt like banging my head against a wall. No witch, no potions, no medicine either. I had a werewolf with a hole through his chest bleeding on my living room floor and no way of healing him. The only healing spell I saw in my new cookbook was an expression one that involved blood.

Having no other options I went to grab the book from my room and re-read the entry.

_Expression draws on malicious energy, it's considered an extremely dark for of sorcery. Many don't even considered it as such, for it goes beyond the limitation of ancient and modern sorcery. Many loose themselves to the darkness, only one who accepts it into themselves can guide it. Guide it only, the idea of controlling such a thing is foolishness. Although considered dark, there are no limitations to this craft. It can heal has quick as it can kill. However it draws on the power of souls and blood. The stronger magics required souls, human and innocent souls. Some require only blood, from innocent to sinful or cursed, it matters only the power of the blood. It can also, although rarely, be channeled by talismans of powerful witches. Spirit Magic after the passing of said witch becomes nothing more than uncontrolled and unfocused power, free for the taking from whoever. It should be noted that said dead witch might try to control her power from beyond the veil, a strong will or a connection to said dead witch might be needed for such endeavor. _

Well this was certainly interesting. So souls, blood and talisman's from dead witches. Well souls would be hard to do, since I was human and had no way of compelling my self from jail after a killing spree. Talismans were hard, but not impossible. If only Emily's necklace hadn't been destroyed. Blood, cursed blood. Now that was good, very good.

After all, all doppelganger's were cursed by nature to be shadows of the first immortals, Silas and Amara.

Would you look at that, being a doppelganger _does _have it's perks.

* * *

I knelled next to Derek unconscious body, laid my cookbook next to me and grabbed a badass looking athame I had found in Liliya things. Who knew witches really did carry around weird looking knives. Oh, well.

I looked into the open page again and re-read to my self.

_Blood letting healing spell- While an user of expression can use it's power to heal themselves, to heal others blood letting is necessary. Since it is a blood letting spell the chosen blood must be taken into account, seeing as it may change the nature of the spell. _

_Let it be noted that an user can only heal themselves if they are channeling one of the three necessary objects of expression (souls, blood or a talisman). _

_While pouring the chosen blood into the damaged area, chant the following word repeatedly: "sanitatem mentis et corporis sanguinem meum sanguinem , animam et cor"_

The part about changing the nature of the spell had me confused, but doppelganger blood was probably the most cursed blood out there. Even the traveler's most powerful spells involved doppelganger blood, although all of them required the blood of both male and female doppelgangers.

I shook my head at my doubts, and prepared my self. There was no way in hell I was digging a grave tonight, specially because Derek was too sexy do die. While I had no desire for love, having fun under the sheets with hot werewolves was always tempting. Once upon a time I would have believe in love, but after Elijah dumping me for his sorry ass of a brother and recently finding out that my love for Stefan was only the effect of a spell that effected doppelgangers, love was not on my future plans.

I quickly grabbed the athame, and slit my palm. I slightly winced, but after five hundred years a cut was nothing I couldn't bare. I turned my palm down and let the blood drip into Derek's chest. When it wasn't enough to cover the would I made a fist and squeezed letting more blood fall before I started chanting.

"_Sanitatem mentis et corporis sanguinem meum sanguinem, animan et cor. Sanitatem mentis et corporis sanguinem meum sanguinem, animan et cor. Sanitatem mentis et corporis sanguinem meum sanguinem, animan et cor._" I chanted, while closing my eyes as I felt an unknown power run through my veins.

It was dark, cold and uncontrollable. But more than anything it was powerful. It felt marvelous, like the first taste of blood as a vampire or the first orgasm. There were no words, just raw and crude power. In that moment I understood the words written in the book- "_Many loose themselves to the darkness, only one who accepts it into themselves can guide it. Guide it only, the idea of controlling such a thing is foolishness."_

I knew trying to control it was foolish, stupid even. Like controlling a wolf during a full moon, or a vampire on a killing spree. So I let it take charge, I let it run free through me and surprisingly I felt it change. While in the beginning it was trying to consume me, now it was asking for directions. It was like a small nudge in my brain, asking me what I needed. It was sentient, there was no other way of explaining it. It was alive, and it wanted to help me.

I could also feel what it wanted in return, It wouldn't just give me it's power for free. Oh no, it wanted freedom. It wanted to be called, it wanted to run free. That was something I understood to well, it was what I also wanted for so long. Freedom.

Freedom from my parents, freedom from Klaus. Freedom from the loneliness, freedom from the pain.

So I accepted, and told it I wanted the werewolf healed. I then felt the power leave my body and go into Derek. I quickly opened my eyes and saw the wound heal in the blink of an eye. The next thing I know Derek opened his eyes and roared, eyes glowing as bright as _gold_.

* * *

**Omake**

Liliya Karkelova wasn't having the greatest day. She left Katherine too her magic reading, since she wouldn't be of much help- the stupid traveler's book was enchanted and she couldn't read it at all. To her it was all blank pages. If she hadn't felt the magic in it she would have thrown it out a window.

So she decided to meet up with Lydia, who in turn wanted to meet up with her boy toy and Allison. Everything was good, they were having fun chatting at Starbucks when the pup (aka teen wolf, aka Scott) sent a weird ass message to Allison, telling her to meet up at the school.

She knew it was a bad idea, I mean who in their great minds went to school in the middle of the night? But she went anyway. And surprise, surprise - Hello homicidal alpha werewolf, how have you been? All good in crazy land? Sorry I can't use my juju on you tonight, see all the normal teens around?

Well, not really. You have a teen wolf, a most-likely future hunter, a most-likely future banshee If the feels I got from Lydia were correct, Stiles has some power in him for sure and Jackson is too much of a Jackass to be considered normal anyway.

On the plus side, they were able to survive the night. Even if Derek took the blame...

Ups...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV:** _Glowing Golden_

"Why are you growling in my face?" I inquired, with a impassive expression. I did notice the eye color change, but I didn't know what it meant. Yet.

"What was that?" Derek asked, with a quizzical look. He looked around, like he was looking for a ghost. "Did you feel that?"

I wanted to ask what he meant, but sourwolf had the same holier-than-thou atitude I recognized from my doppelganger, and all the Bennett witches around. Basically, it meant that anything other people did that didn't suit their morals was 'evil'. The funny thing was that If they did it, it wasn't wrong. I suddenly had a flashback of Elena and her brat of a brother killing thousands of vampires to get to the cure, or the Bennett Witch luring twelve witches, that did end up dead, to get to said cure.

Derek was like that. Even if the Alpha hadn't killed his sister, it would still have been 'evil' in his eyes. But if something threatened him, or the ones he cared about, he would put them down like dogs. No questions asked. So yeah, I didn't feel like explaining I used the darkest- no, the blackest- magic there is in the world to safe his sorry ass.

"I have no idea, I didn't feel anything." I replied, rolling my eyes slowly. He continued to stare at me, and his eyes glowing again. Not icy blue, but golden.

"I have a question." I said, trying to kill the silence. At the same time I started wrapping the wound in my hand. "Is there any meaning to the color the eyes of a werewolf?"

He stared at me with a searching look, most probably wondering where that question had come from. "Yes." He replied quietly. "Red eyes for the alpha, golden eyes for the beta."

"And the blue?" I asked, and his only reaction was to flinch at my inquiry.

"The blue..." He started, looking down at his hand with a grimace shadowing his face. "A werewolf's eyes change from gold to blue after killing an innocent."

I blinked. That wasn't what I was expecting. So he had killed someone, someone innocent. If the pain in his eyes told me something, it was that he regretted it. I wanted to ask many things. Who, Why, When? But instead I focused on the problem at hand.

"So, can blue return to gold?" I inquired, giving him stolid look.

"No, It's impossible." Derek answered, sighing. "It leaves a mark in your soul that can never be cleaned."

"Is that so?" I asked, half-smiling at him. Would you look at that, I had been a magic user for a few days and I was already making the impossible well, possible.

"Yes." He said with vacant eyes.

"Well, then I suppose I did the impossible." I said, smirking at his stunned face. "Because you darling, are glowing golden."

I had never seen him move with such speed, If i didn't know better I would have confused him with a vampire running at full speed. He got up and ran towards the mirror in the hall, before growling at his reflection and letting his wolf out to play.

I almost let out a laugh when I saw how he looked. The gold eyed man was staring at his reflection with wide eyes, raised eyebrows and with a slack hawed mouth. I could even hear his shallow, rapid breathing from where I was standing.

"Impossible." He murmured, still looking at the mirror with a awed expression in his face.

"I'm just that awesome." I informed, giving him a flirty wink and a smirk.

"What did you do?" He asked, now turned towards me with a small frown. "This shouldn't be possible."

"You want the truth?" I inquired, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

"Yes." He said, no, demanded.

"I have no idea." I said with a deadpan expression on my face. "The spell I used was a healing spell, I have no idea why it affected you on such a deep level. I'll have to wait for Liliya to come home and check it out. I'm a noob at this witchy stuff, you should be thanking the Gods I was even able to do that spell because if I hadn't you would probably be a corpse rotting in my leaving room by now."

The hard truth. I was wondering I shouldn't have just taken him to the hospital or something. I had a bad feeling about this spell since I read that bit about the blood changing 'the nature of the spell'. And while my doppelganger blood could have been the cause of this, I wasn't sure it really was. Maybe it was the spell itself, or maybe it was because Derek was a werewolf. I really didn't freaking know. _Where's Liliya when you her? _

He opened his mouth to say something when his cellphone rang. He accepted the call, but his eyes didn't leave mine.

"Yes." He growled out.

_"Why hello sourwolf, aren't we in a great mood pumpkin?" _ I was near enough to recognize Liliya voice so, with almost supernatural speed, I grabbed the phone from Derek's hand at let out a hiss.

"Where the fuck are you Liliya Karkelova?"

_"My, my, my Kitty-Kat what are you doing with sourwolf?"_ Her voice almost sang from the other side of the line. _"Am I interrupting something?"_

"Where are you?" I grunted out once again.

_"In the police station, I just gave them my statement."_ The teenager replied, and I could feel her rolling her eyes at me.

"What statement? What the hell happened?" I inquired, looking at Derek with frown.

"_Well I was with Lyd, Jackass and Allison when she got a text from Scott telling her to met him at the school._" The witch informed me, and my frown darkened. "_Apparently the Alpha sent that text, to lure us in. From what I could understand from Stiles and Scott's not so secret conversations the Alpha wanted Scott to kill us and join him- he wanted Scotty to be his new bff because he wanted company on his killing sprees."_

"Are you ok?" I asked, somewhat worried. This was something new, feeling worried. I'm not sure how to feel about it either ... well, I'll think about it later.

"_Not a scratch on me._" Liliya informed me, in a happy tone. "_But that's not why I called Derek, I just wanted to say that the cops are hunting him down."_

"Why?" The werewolf growled out, using his supernatural hearing to hear what the witch was saying. Yes Derek, make me jealous with your supernatural hearing it's not like I'm not missing the perks of being one of the undead.

"_Well..._" Liliya started slowly, and I could feel her anxiety through the phone. "_Scott declared that you are a complete homicidal psycho and now the cops are man-hunting you."_

I could see the incredulous look on Derek face and, before he could even growl out in anger, Liliya continued rapidly, before ending the call. "_Oh well, good luck with that ... although I would like to point out that It was all Scott. I'll be home in thirty minutes, bye Cat."_

By the point Liliya mentioned Scott, Derek was already looking like wolf-man and growling out like a rabid dog. I didn't even get to say anything before he was out the door, probably hunting down a certain teen-wolf and handing his ass back to him.

I let out a sigh and looked back to the old book that was still laying on the floor. I definitely needed to know what that spell did, because a minute ago I felt anger.

The only problem was that it did not belong to me, I had no reason to be angry.

However, Derek did and If my feeling was right something had definitely gone wrong with that little healing spell.

_Curse you Elena Gilbert, this is all your fault !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI:** _Bound in Blood_

I heard the front door close with a bang, and I'm pretty sure I could scream 'Aleluia'! I had re-read, and then re-read again, the blood letting healing spell but I still couldn't figure out what happened with that spell. So I needed my teen witch, who is an expert in witchy stuff, to solve this mystery for me.

"Liliya get you ass in here." I loudly called from the living room.

"You sure? I don't want to interrupt anything..." The witch said, poking her head inside and looking around. "I thought sexy Derek was here, I didn't want to barge in you sexy time."

"If you hadn't mentioned that he was being hunted down by the police I probably would have had sexy Derek time." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I need you're help. I kind of did this spell, but I think something went wrong."

"What spell?" The teen inquired, getting a seat next to me. She didn't even try to peak into my cookbook, but then again it was all blank pages to her.

"It's called blood letting healing spell." I replied, and I felt her tense next to me.

"Katherine, blood magic?" She asked, with a somber expression. "Seriously? That's dark magic, worst even - it's_ expression_."

"I needed a healing spell, and there was no traveler healing magic I could pull on my own." I replied defensibly, crossing my arms. "If you had been here I wouldn't have needed it!"

"Expression Katherine,_ expression._" The witch hissed out, like she was spitting out venom."What the hell did you need a healing spell for?"

"In case your little buddies didn't tell you, the alpha made a freaking hole through Derek's chest." I sneered back. "It was either expression or having a corpse in my leaving room."

She continued to give me a grim look until she finally calmed down, letting out a sigh. "Ok, so you healed him. Why do you think something went wrong?"

"The color of his eyes changed, werewolf eyes I mean." I replied, gazing at her. "Not only that, but I'm pretty sure I felt his emotions. That's definitely not normal."

"Ok..." She murmured, unblinking and concentrating. "What blood did you use?"

"My own." I informed, noticing she tensed further at my response.

"What was the incantation?" The teen asked, looking at me with a somber expression.

"Let me see." I replied, grabbing the book. I had just started this magic thingy, I needed a few cheat codes. "Sanitatem mentis et corporis sanguinem meum sanguinem, animam et cor."

"Do you know latim Katherine?" She asked, her face vacant of any emotion.

"No, does It look like I know what I'm doing?" I responded, exasperated.

"No, and that's the problem." The witch hissed out. This was probably the most serious I had ever seen Liliya, she was always bubbly and happy, so I just knew that I had screwed this spell bad.

"Explain it to me then!" I replied, my lips pressing together into a thin line.

"That incantation roughly translates to- Health of the mind, the body, the soul and the heart - blood of my blood." Liliya explained. "The healing of the soul cleaned him from his past sins, which in turn returned his eyes to gold. Healing of the body, healed his flesh wound. Healing of the mind, I'm not sure how it affected him but It might me connected to why you felt his emotions. But the part of the heart, and the blood of my blood screwed everything up."

"How?" I inquired quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well his a werewolf, the heart of a werewolf is a precious thing." The witch explained slowly. "Wolves mate for life, and when you healed his 'heart' you healed him from past relationships and when you called for the 'blood of my blood' you kind of bonded you to one another."

"What?" I gasped out, looking at the witch next to me like she was insane.

"If he hadn't been a werewolf you would have just created a link, a very weak link, between you two." The witch continued, not understanding that I was in shock. "But he's a werewolf, and not to mention you used your own blood for the spell. The use of blood is normally to give vitality to the wounded. It would have just given him strength to heal if it had been the blood of another."

I didn't say anything, I didn't think I could.

"But you healed the heart, you created a link and then you joined in blood." Liliya let out, sighing once again. "Not to mention doppelganger blood, which is like the most potent magical blood around. I don't even know if the properties of the cure in you affected the spell at all."

"So what does this mean?" I asked out, my voice sounding almost child-like.

"It means congrats." Liliya said with a smile, a very forced smile. "To all effects you're now Mrs. Derek Hale."

Her words were branded in my mind and all of a sudden all I could see was darkness.

Yup. I, Katherine Pierce, passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here another chapter, take it as a late Christmas gift. I'll give you your new years gift soon dear readers. Also, I just started a new fic 'Haunting you' it's a Harry Potter one and I'm really excited about it so, if there's HP fans around here please take a peek. I like criticism. Enjoy. **

**Chapter XVII:** _Feeling the Same_

"So this is the plan?" Liliya inquired in a sigh, as she rolled her eyes at me.

"What plan?" I asked in return, with an angelic expression in my face, as I grabbed the books for my next class and closed my locker.

"Pretending nothing happened!" Liliya snarled, loosing her patience.

"What happened?" I replied, with confusion on my face. Inside I was smirking, Liliya loosing her patience was always a fun show.

"Ugh!" The witch growled, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me. "Fine, if you want to pretend you didn't create a soul bond between you and Derek that's fine. But don't expect him to ignore it too. He'll start too feel your emotions soon Katerina, and he'll want to know why!"

I continued to look at her emotionless, until she huffed and left.

After she was gone from my sight I let out a sigh. Yes, I knew ignoring the issue wasn't going to make it go away. Yes, I knew I had to tell him about it. Yes, I also knew the possibility of breaking the bond was pretty much impossible.

But, I was in denial. And I knew about it.

But I still am not changing my mind.

* * *

I groaned as my phone started ringing out '_I'm sexy and I know it_'.

"Yes..." I growled out as I picked up the call and brought the phone near my ear.

"_Come to Stiles house_." A very rough and sexy voice said, and If the ringtone Liliya had chosen wasn't a hint the voice certainly was, and I quickly opened my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, somewhat suspiciously. I hadn't seen Scott and Stiles in a while, but I knew Liliya knew what was happening. From her rants I knew Scott and Allison had broken up and that Jackass knew about werewolves now.

"_Just come here._" He grunted out before ending the call, and I let out a sigh. Seriously, I just wanted to hide in my bed while forgetting about my damned life. I was still human, but just a little bit more powered up with magic. My doppelganger was still a little princess being protected by _my _boys. Elijah was ignoring my existence by trying to save something that didn't even exist- Klaus's heart. Liliya was pissed at me for using expression and for my immature response to the soul bond. Derek, well, I'm not even sure what to think about him and the whole bond situation. Not to mention, Silas- who's the biggest and baddest son of a bitch out there- who's looking for me.

The universe really hates me.

* * *

I arrived at Stiles house, and I let myself in. Seriously, wasn't he the sheriffs kid? He should know that he should close his door. Then again, who would enter the sheriffs house without knocking first ? Well, other than me that is.

I quickly took the stairs and barged into Stiles room, I really didn't expect to see what I did. On one side of the room was a shirtless Derek, all of his perfect abs to the world so see. On the other side of the room was Stiles with a guy who I had found out to be Lydia friend Danny, the one who sent her a text about the dead guy near the bowling alley. Danny was giving Derek the look- you know, that look that can be translated to let-me-eat-you.

"The hell you doing here?" Stiles asked, as he noticed I barged into his room.

"Abs and muscles also known as De-" I started only to be cut of by Stiles screaming. "Miguel!"

"Uh, yeah whatever ... hot piece of ass called me." I emotionless said, rolling my eyes, before trowing myself into the bed. "So what's going on?"

"Just doing something illegal." Stiles replied quickly, trying to shush me.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek called, after nodding in my direction. I'm pretty sure it was a 'Hi gorgeous, thanks for coming to rescue me from weird ass Stiles' in Derek language.

"This- no fit." Derek groaned out.

"Then try something else on." Stiles replied lazily. "Sorry." Derek groaned again and continued to look for a shirt, while I continued to enjoy the view with Danny.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked Danny, it seemed the idiot finally noticed the 'I'm hungry' stares coming from his friend. "What do you think Danny? The shirt."

"It's- it's not really his color." Danny replied, somewhat meekly.

I heard Danny and Stiles whispering to each other and ignored them, the view was to good for me to lose focus. I immediately high five my self for leaving my house, why should I be depressed when there's sexy Derek to goggle at.

"Stiles!" Derek groaned out. "None of these fit!"

I smirked, thank God Stiles is a tiny spineless twerp compared to Derek. Take that Elena, I bet you're not getting a show like this one. Unless you're having a three way with both of the Salvatores. If so, damn you. I felt a silver of annoyance claim me, but I didn't know if it was Derek's emotions or the idea of my Doppelganger doing something that even I never did- a Salvatore threesome.

"There." Danny declares. "The text was sent from a computer. This one."

I had a pretty good idea what this was about. From what Liliya has mentioned someone had texted Allison luring them into the school the night I was stupid enough to play magician without a 'How to do magic for dummies' book. So, if they find who sent the text they find the Alpha.

I quickly jumped from the bed and saw the name on the computer screen. Like Derek, a frown covered my face when I saw the name. _Melissa McCall_. Damn this Alpha son of a bitch is good, this is something on _Klaus_'s level of screwing with his enemies.

"No, no, no, no." Stiles growled. "That can't be right."

"Well, only one way to find out." I say, giving both Derek and Stiles a look.

* * *

How do I always end up in the back of someone's car? That least I'm in a good position to make quirky and sarcastic comments.

Stiles was on the phone with Scott, while Derek was on the passengers seat. "I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay ?" Stiles said, before ending the call. " All right, thanks."

We stayed in silence until Derek said what we were all thinking. "You're not gonna make it."

" I know." Stiles mumbled.

" And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." I said, only for Stiles to squirm a little.

"Not till we find out the truth." The teen declared, with a stubborn expression on his face.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said quietly, but I felt a nudge of anticipation from him.

"Yeah..." Stiles said, turning to look at Derek. Who, in reply, grabbed Stiles head and squashed it against the wheel.

"Oh, God ! What the hell was - " Stiles started groaning, and I smirked in pure amusement.

"You know what that was for." Derek replied, glaring daggers at the teen. " Go. Go !"

Stiles got out of the jeep, walking towards the crossing home still gripping his head. I didn't notice, however, the strange look that Derek gave me. I was to damn amused replaying Stiles face being dropped into the wheel in my head. So damn funny.

" _Yeah, I said I can't find her._" Stiles's voice roared through the loudspeaker.

" Look, ask for Jennifer. " Derek said. "She's been looking after my uncle."

"_Yeah, well, he's not here either_." Stiles informed, and I felt my eyes widen. Well, holy damned. Another dick move removed from Klaus's evil scheming book. I had to give it to this Alpha- no, to Peter Hale. He's good- very good.

"What?" Derek asked, catching up quickly enough.

"_He's not here. He's gone, Derek._" The teen repeated.

"Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him !" Derek said loudly, I felt his panic in my bones. "He's the Alpha ! Get out !"

Stiles didn't reply, and both of us quickly scrambled from the car and into the crossing home. I silently prayed I didn't die tonight.

* * *

We got in and before I could even blink Derek punched the nurse in the face. _Ouch,_ that must have hurt.

" That's not nice." Peter said, almost pouting. '_Oh god, he even has the theatrics down.'_ "She's my nurse."

" She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek growled out, letting his wolf out to play and I saw Peter eyed widen as Deres golden eyes flickered. Let's hope Peter doesn't know anything about magic and soul bonds and the like.

" Get out of the way." The golden eyed werewolf ordered in Stiles direction, but I knew he meant me also. It's not like I'm going to endanger my life putting myself between two werewolves. Seriously!

" Oh, damn." Stiles murmured, looking between the two wolves like they were Titans ready for the fight of the century.

" You think I killed Laura on purpose ? One of my own family ?" Peter said, while playing with Derek. Because that was what he was doing. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

" You want forgiveness ?" Derek growled out, I felt his anger, and the need to punch Peter in the face took root in my head.

" I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years ?" Peter dramatized, while trowing Derek around like a drag doll. He wasn't even trying.

"Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." Oh God, shut up already. I get it you deserve a golden globe.

" Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." And with that he pushed Derek through a glass window.

I heard Stiles leave, the coward, but I followed Peter who was following Derek while he crawled away. I really should have been smart, and left like Stiles but I felt it. The pain, the rage, the anger, the hurt. I couldn't leave Derek.

" I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but - When you look this good, why wait ?" I heard Peter say, while looking at his face in a mirror. Now free of imperfections. "Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family. "

"Oh, cut the bullshit." I said entering the room fully, quickly glancing at Derek to make sure he was breathing.

"Well, well, well..." Peter drawled, turning around to look at me. "Look what the cat dragged in."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, and without thinking a chant flew from my lips "_Evas Elabuk Estupey. Evas Elabuk Estupey."_

The next thing I know Peter is on his knees screaming, red eyes glaring at me. I ignored his glare, it wasn't on Klaus's glare level. Damon glare level, at the least.

"_Evas Elabuk Estupey." _I chanted against, this time smirking at the wolf I was bending to his knees. He killed Laura, and while I didn't open myself enough to trust somebody on a friend level she was damn close to it.

"Stop." Derek said, forcing himself on his feet. "Stop Katherine."

I stopped, only because he asked me, but kept Peter slammed against the floor- forcing him not to get up. Wolfs are temperamental, and this one is insane too. He would kill me in rage for my little pain spell. Little, well... not so little. I have no idea how I did it. It's a traveler spell, but it needs more than just a traveler to use it. I'll just ask Liliya later.

"You want to listen to what he has to say?" I finally said, turning towards Derek. "He killed Laura, he should suffer for that."

"I killed a lot of people." Peter growled from the floor, glaring daggers at me. "But you're body count surpasses mine, by a whole damn lot, Katerina Petrova."

"Yes, I want to hear what he has to say." Derek replied, continuing to look at me in the eyes and ignoring Peter's little rant about my body count. Not that it isn't true.

"Very well." I replied, nodding in acceptance. "I hope you don't regret it."

I turned around and left, although I only stopped the spell sticking Peter to the floor by the time I arrived home, thirty minutes later. _Ups_. I also ignored the voice that I heard in my mind as I was leaving the crossing home, the one that sounded a lot like Derek's. Because feeling emotions was already bad, but a telepathic connection was apocalyptic.

_We hope for the same then ... _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII:_ Slaying It Gradma_

"Scotty I need to talk with you." I call out, as the lacrosse team is celebrating their win in the field.

"Can it wait?" Scott inquired, as he's looking around for his teenage crush. Ah, the good times.

"Fine, I'll wait for you near the locker room." I huffed, leaving quickly. I didn't need to see two puppies in love, ugh.

"Well this is a surprise..." I said, as I see Derek and his psycho of an uncle. They seem to be best pals, bests friends forever even. Killing Laura must be water under the bridge for Derek then, but for me it's still an issue. Even Klaus didn't kill his own family, well ... daggering isn't killing. That's just how much of a psycho Peter really is.

"Well if it isn't the notorious Katerina Petrova." Peter greeted, smirking at me.

"I don't know how you got any information on me." I replied, smirking back at him. "But whatever you've found, let it be known I'm three times worse."

"Relax gradma." Peter joked, while Derek remained quiet. That quietness for some reason irritated me tremendously.

"This gradma can torture you while doing her nails." I bit back, as I turned around and entered the locker room to find Scott. "I would be careful if I was you."

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Scott inquired as he saw me. "This is the guys locker room, you can't be here."

"All the more reason for me to be in here dearie." I joked, giggling a bit while searching the room for some naked males. I got zero, luck wasn't on my side. "But no naked males for me unfortunately."

Scott was about to reply when Sourwolf and Bastard walked in, swagging like they owned the place.

"Thank God!" Scott exclaimed as he saw Derek alive and breathing. Ahh, as if I was going to let my werewolf die by the hand of some stupid alpha.

"Where the hell have you been ? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Teen wolf inquired rapidly until his eyes settled on Peter.

" I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter said as he looked around the room. I let out a sigh of frustration, the bastard was going to start with his theatrics again. Please, kill me now. Five hundred years as been enough on this earth for me, I can't take another minute of Peter drama.

" It was you -" Scott said shocked. You could even hear the _thun thun thun thun_ in the background with all this drama. I'm pretty sure I was living in a telenovela, where my name was_ Catalina_ and I was having a sordid affair with _Miguel,_ who happens to be a broody sod.

" When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict." Peter talked away, giving away a history lesson on sports.

"God, shut up." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and groaning at the same time. "I can't take it anymore."

"I have that right ? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it." Peter continued, only sending a glare at me in response.

" I'm not helping you kill people." Scott replied, basically giving Peter a large fuck you. Oh Scotty, I could kiss you right now.

" Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include -" Peter explained, sounding like a complete bitch.

"Alison." Derek finished. I glared daggers at my supposed 'mate' and happily noticed him flinch. Take that _cariño_.

"You're on his side ?" Scott asked, incredulous. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister ?" Derek didn't even flinch at the mention of Laura, but I did. Being human was getting to me.

"It was a mistake." Derek replied, almost shrugging.

"What ?" Scott and I inquired at the same time, looking at the werewolf has if he had gone nuts.

"It happens." He said, in the same tone as before.

"When I think you couldn't drop any lower..." I growl out, disgusted. Even Klaus had more reaction than this when his siblings were murdered. "You go ahead a drop lower than a few monsters I know."

"Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."Peter butted in again, but I didn't stop glowering at Derek. I hope he felt my emotions, so that he could feel how disgusted how was with this. With him.

"By killing my friends."Scott replied had learned well from Stiles, I'm sure the other idiot would be proud of Scott if he heard him. Sassing the Alpha like a Boss.

" Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter replied, and I couldn't stop agreeing with him. It was one of the rules I went by for five hundred years. Caring only holds you back. But at the end of the day it's always better to feel pain after caring too much than feeling nothing at all.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scotty sassed once more, and this time I couldn't contain myself and clapped.

All three of them stopped and stared at me. "What?" I shrugged. "The kid just sassed the Alpha in the room he deserved a few claps."

"Just go Katerina." Peter groaned out, turning his red eyes at me. "You don't want to be in my presence more than I want to be in yours."

"Rude." I replied, with a sour look on my face. Quickly enough a grin formed on my lips as I glared with enough strength at the , I'm digging this witch thing. Soon enough Peter was on the ground grabbing his head in pain.

"Katherine stop." Derek pleaded as he walked towards me. Damn those adorable green puppy eyes, those eyes will get me killed one day. I just know it.

"Fine, whatever." I said, rolling my eyes before turning to Scott. "When you're done with these assholes come to my house, we need to have a chat boy scout."

I winked at Scott, glared at Peter and refused to even glance at my mate. Swirling my hips I left the locker room.

_Damn, this gradma is slaying it. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX: _Two Negatives Make a Positive_

"We need to talk." I declared as I entered my living room and saw Liliya seating on the floor reading her grimoire.

"What is it Kat?" The witch inquired, looking up at me.

"I know that you're still pissed about me using expression, and ignoring the consequences of it." I stated, not sure how to explain myself. "But I'm not going to apologize, you weren't here and I had a werewolf bleeding in the carpet. I did what I had to do, and I'm not regretting saving Derek's life." _Even if he is a jerk_, I added mentally.

"Ok." She simply replied, letting out a sigh. "I know you did what you had to do, but next time try something else first before stepping you expression. You don't understand the consequences Katherine."

"Then explain them to me." I demanded, taking a seat next to her on the floor. "I'm still inexperienced at this, heck I'm not sure what I'm doing half the time."

"Expression appeared when Magic appeared, they are not the same. They're opposites." Liliya stated. "While magic, at least Traditional Magic, obeys the rules of nature , expression is wild, with no rules. While it has no rules it has consequences. Like dark magic it corrupts the soul if you're not strong willed, it eats you from the inside. The moment you first try it you're lost to it."

"I tried it and you don't see me going around all dark and shit." I replied rolling my eyes. Sure I understood the power expression had, I had felt it. But the book said that as long I didn't try to control it it wouldn't control me. After years of practicing other types of magic I'm pretty sure travelers knew their shit.

"Yet, you're not lost yet." Liliya said seriously, before giving me a wink. "Must be you're stubbornness fighting the dark magic."

"Yeah, right." I replied rolling my eyes again, before giving her a grin. "I solemnly swear I'm not using expression unless my life is in danger."

"Fine." She relented. "But think before you're actions ok?"

"Sure." I replied nodding along. "Also, something weird happened, I thought you could tell me why."

"What happened this time?" The witch asked, but I'm pretty sure it sounded more like what-the-hell-did-you-do question.

"Yesterday I used the traveler's pain spell, but It normally needs like four travelers to do it." I said remembering my first confrontation with Peter. "And today I'm pretty sure I popped Peter's blood vessels, and that's a traditional magic thing right?"

"Well, while you could pop blood vessels with any kind of magic if you did It without almost thinking about it, maybe." Liliya explained with a peculiar look on her face. "But using a traveler's pain spell alone, well that's different."

I waited for her to tell me what the hell was going on, but she remained quiet for a bit. "I have an idea Kat." The witch told me. "Follow me."

I got up and followed her into my back yard. It was a really small yard, not like I used it for gardening or something. I had just a few flowers, left by  
the last owners, that we're dying.

"Put you're hands near that flower." Liliya said, pointing at one of the dead plants. "Then I want you to chant _Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus."_

I looked at her perplexed but did has I was told. I got on my knees, ruining my black jeggins, and put my hands near the flower. "_Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus."_

Soon enough the plant started lifting itself up, and soon was revived as a beautiful flower. It was like it never died in the first place. And then I felt it, all around me. Living, and breathing. Everything connected to me. It was like expression, but much calmer. Much brighter. Much happier.

"What's that thing?" I asked Liliya amazed, looking around with wide eyes. "It's everything, it's everywhere."

"That's nature sweetheart, congrats on becoming a full fledged witch." Liliya replied, although she was looking at me like I was a puzzle she needed to solve.

"But how?" I asked stupefied, even though I had been of the plans to figure out how the Bennett's did and do it to me we hadn't even searched yet. "We didn't do anything."

"We didn't, but you did." The girl replied, looking at me with wide eyed. "I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"What do you mean?" Seriously, I didn't speak witch yet.

"You bonded yourself to a born werewolf, which is like the most natural supernatural creature created by nature. " She explained. "You bonded in blood and soul, as such you are now the same in spirit. Werewolves are nature's beings, has are witches. Travelers are impure, because of their curse. But apparently being bound to something natural, it repels the curse. That's how the Bennett's did it, those sneaky bitches."

"So you're saying that my improper use of expression, which is like the blackest shit around, actually removed the impure magic I had before?" I asked aloud, this magic business made no sense to me.

"Two wrongs make a right, that's one of nature's basic rules." Liliya replied. "Two wrongs equals a positive."

"Still doesn't make any sense to me, but whatever." I stated, shrugging.

I was reading Liliya grimoire when someone knocked on my front door. I got up from my comfy spot on the couch the greeted my visitors.

"Scotty, Stiles." I said, as I saw their faces. "Come on in."

They both entered in silent until Stiles couldn't contain myself anymore. "Ok, spill. What are you? What is Liliya?"

"Not even an hello, I'm hurt Stilinski." I said theatrically, lifting my hand to my heart.

"Katherine." Scott replied, in a serious tone.

"Fine." I sighed. Scott was no fun, always so serious. "I was a vampire for 500 hundred years, I'm a witch now and so is Liliya."

"What?"Scott exclaimed, looking at me like I was crazy, while Stiles inquired. "Vampires exist?"

"Yes, well now that this is all in the open we have to talk about our mutual enemy." I said, rolling my eyes at both of them.

"Peter." Scott voiced, nodding at me.

"Yes, he needs to be dealt with." I reasoned. "While Derek may have forgotten that Laura was purposely drawn to be slaughtered I haven't. He killed his own niece. We need to deal with him before he targets us, or the ones we care about."

The teens nodded along with my reasoning, Peter was a dangerous foe on the loose. Especially now that he had Derek to do his bidding.

"Derek told me that If I killed the one that turned me I might become normal again." Scott said looking at me. "You've been around for a while, do you know if it's true?"

"I didn't run in the same circles as werewolves Scott." I told him truthfully. "Mortal enemies and all that. But I've never heard of something like that happening."

"Even if it's not true Peter's too dangerous to be left alone." Stiles interjected.

"So, we're doing this?" Scott inquired, giving both his friend and I a questioning look.

Stiles and I looked at each other, before grinning together. "Hell yes!"

_Mission kill Peter is a go._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX: Dressed to Kill

"What do you want?" I growl out as I open my front door to find Peter Hale.

"I need you to do a little locator spell for me witch." The Alpha demanded, red eyed glowering at me.

"Why would I do that when I can pop you brain vessels like eggs?" I inquired, smirking like Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Peter was full of himself if he thought I was doing anything for him.

"Ok fine." He said, smiling at me. "I'll make sure to tell Derek about that little soul bond of yours, I'm sure he'll find it interesting."

My eyes widened in shock, as my jaw fell. "Wait." I called out, seriously a locator spell was easy. Easier than dealing with Derek, especially explaining that I had created a bond between us and that we we're now mates.

"No deal." Peter spit back as he left, It appeared I had really pissed him off.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself as I closed the front door.

"Why am I here again?" I voiced as I looked around the gym decorated with balloons and other festive things. "Seriously, I'm dateless. This is pathetic, I would have preferred to be at home in my bed watching Netflix."

"Don't be like that Katherine, you look gorgeous." Lydia said, taking a glance at my dress. I had on a long black gala dress, that had an open back. My hair was straightened into perfection, bouncing in my shoulders. I had little make up, mostly eyeliner and red lipstick. I looked good for sure and I was damn proud of it.

"I would look more gorgeous with arm candy by my side." I pointed out, and a flash of a dark, tall and broody with beautiful green eyed in my head.

"True." She said, and glanced at her date - Stiles. I had no idea how that had happened and I didn't feel like figuring it out. The moment Stiles started talking to Lydia about dancing I excused myself and went to get me some punch. I was dreading my next meeting with Derek and I needed to relax a bit. What a better way that to get drunk on spiked punch?

Liliya was already mingling with the rest of the students drunk as a skunk, I was joying her for sure.

"Katherine have you seen Lydia?" Stiles inquired as he grabbed me with force, awakening somewhat from my drunken state.

"No." I replied, frowning at him. He looked worried, if not spooked. "What going on?"

"We gotta find Lydia!" He demanded, as he pulled me along. "Right now."

He ended up dragging me into the lacrosse field where we heard Lydia calling for Jackson. Stiles was about to call her when we noticed Peter walking towards the strawberry blonde teen.

"Lydia run." Stiles screamed as he run towards them. I lifted my hand up ready to pop the bastard's brain out. I was about to do it when Lydia turned around and Peter jumped her biting her on her side.

"Don't kill her." Stiles begged as we reached them. "Please."

"Of course not." Peter said, getting up from top of Lydia. "Just tell me how to find Derek. "

"You don't get to make demands after what you just did." I growled out as I lifted my had towards him and chanted. "_Ossox._" The sound of bones breaking was heard throughout the field and I couldn't contain my self from smirking when Peter howled in pain.

"I'm not done yet." I spit out, as I chanted the acidic blood spell. "_Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox."_ From his groans I'm pretty sure that one was a nasty one.

"The hunters..." Peter tried saying, between his painful gasps. "They got Derek."

"What?" I asked stupefied, stopping the spell I was using on him. "What do you mean the hunters have Derek?"

"Why do you think I asked you for a locator spell earlier?" He grunted out still on the floor. "If anything my actions towards Lydia are on your hands sweetheart."

My eyed focused on the bloody strawberry blonde teenager on the floor and I swallowed in dry. If I had done the spell in the first place this wouldn't have happened to Lydia. She deserved a normal human life.

I let out a long sigh, before closing my eyes and focusing on the inherent connection I had to Derek. He was feeling anger and rage. Physically he felt sore and tired. But he was still breathing. I also felt a flash of curiosity the moment I connected with him. I'm pretty sure the cat's out of the bag now. He knows, or at the very least he knows I can feel him.

"Derek still alive." I inform both the teen and the alpha next to me. "Let Stiles take Lydia to the Hospital and I'll do a locator spell on Derek."

"Oh no." Peter replied, grabbing my arm forcefully. "You're both coming with me. Stiles is the smart one, he'll be useful."

"What about Lydia?" Stiles inquired, his eyes still focused on the bloodied girl ."She'll die all alone."

"Call Jackson and tell him to take her to the hospital." Peter said, grabbing Stiles also and pulling as towards the parking lot."

"So what do you need for this spell of yours?" Peter inquired, from the front seat of Stiles jeep.

I quickly pocked my phone and searched through the pictures I had taken of my grimoire. "We'll there a few I can do, but the simpler one just requires fire."

"Wait, you have you witch book on your cellphone?" Stiles asked curiously, with a what the fuck expression on his face.

"Hey." I called out. "You try remembering more than a hundred spells written in mumbo jumbo and then we'll talk."

"Stop the car Stiles." Peter said, putting a end to our conversation, and Stiles hit the breaks. Peter quickly got out, grabbed a few branches from the side of the road and lit them on fire using a lighter. "Go on, do your thing."

I rolled my eyes at the bastard, but continued in silence. I didn't need to have Stiles death in my consciente as well, and even though it wasn't said I knew that was why Peter at brought him. As leverage.

"_Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti." _I chanted out the travelers locator spell concentrating on a mental image of Derek. Even if I wasn't technically a traveler anymore I could still use the spells, and their locator spell was easier that the traditional magic ones that included blood, maps and belongings.

Soon enough an image of a shirtless bound Derek ran through my mind, and soon the location was clear. A growl left my throat. The bastards had locked him up in his own house. Those bitches we're getting ripped to shreds, right now.

"We're is he?" Peter demanded, as he heard me growl.

"At his house." I spit out, still pissed of. "They kept him in chains at his own freaking out."

"What?" Both Peter and Stiles asked at the same time.

"You heard me." I stated, as I walked towards Stiles jeep. "You're coming or what?" I called.

Peter's reply was a growl as he morphed into his weird half beast half human appearance and disappeared into the words. Stiles quickly followed me and got on the front seat.

"I'm going to the hospital, I texted Jackson but I want to check on Lydia." Stiles stated, glancing at me as he turned on the jeep.

"That's fine, leave me near the trail that goes to the Hale house then." I said, the imaged of a bound Derek still fresh on my mind. How dare they? Ugh, I'm going to be breaking a few necks tonight that's for sure.

"It must be crawling with hunters Katherine." Stiles exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Don't worry kid, I'm a five hundred year old ex vampire." I stated, giving him a grin. "This isn't my first rodeo. I'm not going to be the one getting killed, I'm going to be doing the killing."

_Let the games begin._

A/N: So I wasn't sure how to add Katherine to this episode seeing as Derek was busy being tortured and Scott was all over the place. So I ended up making her go to prom and getting mixed with Peter and Stiles. I thought the gps thing would be idiotic with a witch present, since the locator spells are one of the basic spells a witch must know. So while I loved the cannon scenes with Stiles and Peter I couldn't really write them with Katherine being a witch and all. Hope you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI: _Slaughter your Enemies_

The House was crawling with hunters, Stiles had been right. But it's not like that was going to stop me, this wasn't my first infiltration mission.

I entered through the side of the house that had less hunters patrolling the area, the back side. There were two of them, armed to the teeth. Unfortunately for them they didn't know they had pissed a five hundred years old ex vampire packing a magic punch.

I put my hands out, focusing on their necks and twisted my wrists at the same time. Clear as day a cracking sound was heard and the hunters were dead, on the floor, with their necks snapped.

I passed through them, smirking slightly at my well done job, before entering the house through the back door.

Now, If I was a hunter where would I torture a werewolf ?

Well, they were just humans and didn't have centuries of experience on their backs so of course they would go for the most obvious of places. Underground, so the basement it was.

I quickly found the stairs that connected to the basement and silently went down the stairs. Soon enough I hear a male voice said. "Ready to have some more fun ?"

I almost let out a growl, how dare they even touch him. He's mine.

"To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college." The bastard continued, cracking his knuckles.

"I brought a little help too." Derek replied, and I saw Scott appear out of nowhere.

But before the teen wolf could kick some ass I put my hands up and chanted. "_Phesmatos superous em animi... __Phesmatos superous em animi..."_

Soon enough the humans were all on their knees bleeding from their noses but I continued chanting the most powerful pain spell I had. I wanted them to die very painful deaths. They shouldn't have touched Derek, now they were going to pay with their lives. I would make them an example of why you shouldn't piss of Katherine Pierce. "_Phesmatos superous em animi..."_

"Katherine stop." Scott said grabbing my arm but I continued until the hunters let out their last breath. Never mind that I was bleeding from my nose, from using such a powerful spell in multiple targets at the same time.

"Let's get out of here." I finally said, as I cleaned the blood from my nose with my hand. I twisted my wrist and Derek was unbound, and quickly, without even looking at his face I got out of there.

I didn't need to see his expression looking at a woman who had just tortured people to death in front of him.

"We're are we going ?" Scott inquired as we walked out of the house, the full moon basking us with it's silver light.

"To kill Peter, duuh." I replied, rolling my eyes at the question. Peter was going to die, tonight. Before he did any more damage. "Or do you want your girlfriend to die Scott?"

"Let's go." Scott replied, with a clenched jaw, before turning towards Derek. "You're helping." The teen demanded.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend ? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing ?" Derek replied, growling in Scott's face. "You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child."

I mentally agreed with Derek, but I spoke out. "It doesn't matter. The fact is that Peter lied about not meaning to kill Laura, or have you forgotten that she was drawn to this town to be killed like a pig for slaughter?"

Derek looked at me with his large green beautiful eyes, before silently nodding at me. It's seems we had another member in team kill Peter.

We we're about to resume walking when two arrows we're shot at Derek. I saw them coming and quickly used my magic to stop them at mid air, before they hit their target. We turned to look at the shooter to find Allison with her bow pointed at us with a blonde older woman next to her.

"A witch." The blonde woman cursed, as she saw me stopping the arrows. "Allison, the flash bolt now."

"Close your eyes."Derek ordered, as he pulled me and Scott away. I did as he said, and soon a flash of light shined through the night as the teen hunter sent a flash arrow trying to blind us.

"Get up, let's go." Derek demanded, pulling Scott and I once more. Instead of being smart about this Scott stopped and called for his girlfriend. "Allison, I can explain."

" Stop lying. For once stop lying." Allison spit out, before glancing at me. "And you Katherine, you're involved in this too." I rolled my eyes at the accusation, while Scott tried to explained himself.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did -" Teen Wolf explained, and if Liliya had been here she would say this was an otp moment.

"Was to protect me." Teen Hunter replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yes." Scott stated, nodding.

" I don't believe you." Allison finally said, after thinking for a second.

"Thank God." The older hunter said, she really was starting to get on my nerves. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You - " Allison said, turning to look at the woman. "you said we were just gonna catch them ?"

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." The blonde woman said as she pointed her gun at Derek, but before she could pull the trigger I swifted my hand, sending her against a tree. Have I mention how much I'm enjoying this witch thing? Cus being able to trow people against trees by moving my hands was pretty neat.

The woman was good, seeing as she quickly got up and pointed her gun at me.

" Kate, Kate, what are you doing ?" Allison asked, looking at the woman with wide eyes. "She's not a werewolf."

"She's a witch." Kate replied, giving me a glare. "They're powerful little bitches."

"Put the gun down. Before I put you down." Allison's dad demanded as he appeared out of nowhere and pointed his gun at the woman.

Kate was about to reply to Allison's dad when the front door of the Hale house made a creaking noise. All of us suddenly looked towards it, and a shiver went down my backside.

"Allison, get back." Her dad said, as he pointed his gun at the door.

"What is it?" The teenage girl asks, sounding afraid.

"It's the Alpha." Scott replied, and in that same instant Peter got out of the house in his beastly form and knocked Allison's dad, Allison, Scott and Derek to the ground quickly. I pull my hands up, just in case the bastard come for me next.

" Come on ! Come on !" Kate called out, her gun in her hand ready to shoot.

Peter went directly to her, probably wanting to kill that bitch first before me, and dragged her to the house. Allison stupidly followed the Alpha, and the woman, into the house.

I quickly ran over to Scott ad Derek, to make sure they were ok, and to see if they were conscious. They both were, supernatural super healing was good for something. And quickly ran into the house, without even giving me a glance.

Well, it's not like I'm going to go into a house with a raging Alpha. Seriously, him killing the hunters would be a blessing. I didn't need to deal with them when they found out the bodies of the hunters I had killed.

Whatever happened inside didn't last long has the fight was taken outside again. I couldn't see Derek, just Scott fighting Peter, but I knew from our connection that he was alright.

The fight between Scott and Peter didn't last much, as Peter was much stronger than Scott. Scott was about to get offed by the Alpha when Stiles and Jackson popped out of nowhere. Stiles threw a Molotov cocktail at Peter but he grabbed it.

" Oh, damn." Stiles mumbled, looking with wide eyes at the murderous alpha.

I acted quickly, concentrated on the glass bottle and made it shatter with my mind. Soon enough Peter's arm was on fire and I took the chance to increase the intensity of the flames. "_Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum"_

In a blink of an eye Peter was completely on fire and soon enough the bastard was knocked out into the ground, completely burned.

I let out a laugh, before grinning, while wiping the blood that had fallen from my nose again . "Take that you bitch."

In that moment Derek stepped out of the house, and walked towards Peter with his mad wolf face on.

"Wait ! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek." Scott pleaded as Derek was preparing himself to cut out Peter's throat. "If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do ?"

" You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you !" I heard Peter grunt out, looking at his nephew with pride. Only a psycho would be proud of being murdered by family.

"Wait ! No, no ! Don't !" Scott pleaded once more, but his prayers weren't heard, as Derek killed Peter by slashing his throat open.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek informed, red eyes swirling at me.

Oh God, I really shouldn't think about murder as a turn on.

But really, it was.

A/N: So here another chapter. The next one will be the last chapter, and after that their will be a epilogue. Not sure if I will be doing a sequel to this, I'll think about it. Not sure if you noticed Katherine bleeding from her nose after strong spells but I made sure to make it happen. She's not on Qetsiyah level yet, she's just started embracing her witch self. So of course she'll get weak after using too much magic.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII: _Words Like Knives_

It had been two days since we had defeated Peter, and Derek had become the Alpha. Liliya had been downright pissed about having missed it all, she had spent her night getting drunk and dancing with cute jocks. Lucky her.

Lydia was still at the hospital, even after Liliya had used some healing juju on her. Her bite mark hadn't healed, so Liliya was pretty sure that the strawberry blonde teen had awakened her Banshee abilities.

I was about to get up from my comfy seat in the couch to go get something to eat when somebody rang the bell. I opened the door to find a face I was dreading to see. I knew it was just a matter of time before he came for answers. Answers I didn't really want to give.

"Hello Derek." I greeted dryly. I wasn't sure what I was feeling right now. I especially didn't now where my emotions ended as his emotions began. It was just a huge mingled ball of contradictory feelings.

"We need to talk." He said, as he passed me by and entered my house. I slowly closed the door and turned towards him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I inquired, trying to sound nonchalant.

"We could start with what spell you used to heal me, and it's consequences." Sourwolf stated, giving me a hard look. "Or why I can feel you every day, every time? Or maybe how you can feel me?"

I passed my hand along my long hair as I let out a sigh. How should I explain it. Should I start with I used the darkest magic there is to bound us in soul, blood and spirit making us mates? Or maybe just say that we can feel each other because we're mates? Technically it wouldn't be lying, jut contouring the truth.

I sighed once more, and made up my mind. He deserved the truth, this all thing was my fault to begin with, not his.

"The spell I used to heal you..." I started slowly, searching his reactions. "Well, it wasn't something I had tried before, but I couldn't pull of any other healing spells and you _were_ bleeding out in the carpet."

"What spell was it?" Derek inquired, looking at me with a searching look.

"It's called a blood letting healing spell." I replied, not sure how to explain witch stuff seeing as I didn't understand much myself. "It's expression, something that many don't even consider as magic since it's well ... dark."

He didn't say anything, and I took that as a cue to continue.

"It takes either souls, talismans or blood to use it and I used my own blood to heal you. I'm a doppelganger, a shadow created by nature to balance out an ancient immortality spell. It kind of hard to explain. But apparently the fact that I used my blood, and that you're a werewolf had far more different results than just healing you physically." I mumbled out, my nerves getting the best of me.

"What different results?" The Alpha demanded.

"It did heal your wounds but It also healed your soul, that's why your eyes changed from blue to gold before. But, that wasn't the only thing it did." I stated. "When I used my blood, and together with the fact that your a werewolf I bounded us together in soul, blood and spirit. We are mates."

There, done. He knows, I'm done with this shit. Seriously, I need a shot of tequila right now.

"What?" He roared in my face, completely socked by my revelation.

"You heard me the first time." I replied, getting my sass back. "I'm not repeating myself."

"So you used dark magic to bound us together?" Derek demanded, red eyes glowering at me. "It that it Katherine?"

"Wow, go ahead and put it like that." I hissed out, did he not understand that I too wasn't happy with this. "Do you think I want to be bound for eternity to a werewolf that has most issues than I?"

"Do you think I want to be bound to a crazy ex-vampire that just two days ago tortured people to death?" He thundered, and I recoiled as If I had been slapped. I had killed the hunters because they had hurt him, did he not understand that? Quickly enough the emotions disappeared from my face, and the emotionless bitch known as Katherine Pierce resurfaced full force.

"Says the werewolf that two days ago killed his uncle to become the Alpha." I spit out, glaring daggers at him. I felt his pain and hurt at my words, but I ignored it. He didn't know me, he didn't know my history. He didn't know my suffering, he had no right to judge me.

"I guess we're the same then..." He finally said, eyes filled with emotion. "We both got our families killed with our stupidity."

The moment those words left his lips I felt a knife pierce my heart. Just remembering finding their bodies, cold as stone in the home I had grown up in. My _mama_, my _papa_, my _sestra_. My own _daughter_, who I never got to hold in my arms. I closed my eyes in pain, before swirling my wrist and using my magic to open the front door.

"Get out." I murmured, turning by back at him. "Before I make you."

Soon enough the front door closed with a bang, and cold tears ran through my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Liliya inquired, looking at me while I grabbed some clothes from my closest.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I replied, nonchalantly. "I'm packing my bag."

"Why?" Liliya asked, still not getting it.

"I'm leaving." I stated, as I continued to drop clothes into my bags. "I came here to get away from the supernatural, but this place is worse than Mystic Falls. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if aliens popped out in town tomorrow."

"What happened?" The witch demanded, grabbing my arm and stopping me from continuing making the bags. "You were ok this morning."

"Nothing happened, I'm just going to leave this stupid town forever." I replied, forcing my arm free. "Do I need to mention that Silas is still after me? If I stay too long he'll find me."

"Ok." Liliya simply said, before grinning at me. "Ohhhh, road trip."

"What?" I asked, this time I was the one perplexed.

"I'm coming with." The teen witch stated, in a bubbly tone. "You're not getting rid of me you bitch, as If I could leave you to learn the Craft on your own. You would cause the apocalypse, I'm sure."

"Fine, but pack quickly." I said, knowing the wench was to stubborn to give up on something when she made up her mind. "We leave in an hour."

One hour later the bags were in the trunk, and the two witch bitches were ready to leave.

"We're not going to say good-bye to anybody?" Liliya inquired, as she sat on the passengers seat. "Not even Lydia?"

"Well call later, maybe." I replied turning on the radio.

"So where are we going?" The witch inquired, glancing at my with curiosity. "New York maybe? Las Vegas?"

"We are going to kill Silas." I stated, not even bothering to look up. I was trying to find a good radio station, but it was like people these days only listened to crap.

"What ?" Liliya cried out, looking at me like I was crazy. "Please don't tell me we're leaving this hellmouth to go the other known hellmouth?"

"The best defense is a good offense." I quoted out, giving her a grin. "First we're getting an attack plan, than a plan B and then a plan C. We might as well get a plan D just in case."

"So we aren't going to Mystic Falls?" Liliya inquired, just making sure she understood.

"Not yet at least, I'm not stepping a foot into that town until I have a solid plan." I stated, as I turned on the ignition.

"Then where are we going now?" The teen asked, pouting at me.

"You'll see when we get there brat." I replied, smirking at her. "Now shut up, I want to hear this song."

I stepped on the pedal and we went towards our destination.

Good-bye Beacon Hills, you will not be missed.

Good-bye _my mate_.

A/N: This was the last chapter. Next one will be the epilogue. Don't kill me yet.


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear diary,_

_It's been four days since we have left Beacon Hills and we still haven't reached our destination. Well, it's not like I know where we're going, but whatever. _

_You know I didn't think things would go this way when I first moved in the Kat. In the beginning Katherine was still getting used to being human again. Actually, in the first few months she was mostly in denial. She didn't consider herself human, and humans we're beneath her. _

_After that phase was over, she went into depression. I found her more times drunk and cursing her doppelganger than I can count. When she wasn't drunk she was rolling her eyes at everything and everyone. Thank God she got over that, but then the worse came. _

_Then the need to feel like Katherine Pierce, the vampire, popped out of nowhere and she decided to spent a few days causing mayhem and chaos. I'm pretty sure that was her way of being in control of her life again, because she had no control over having the cure down her throat. _

_Happily the knowledge of being a traveler, and now a witch, changed something in her. I guess it brought out a inner Katherine that she didn't even know existed. She was always meant to be a witch, or even a traveler, it was her birthright. A birthright she never experienced before. I'm pretty sure it blended Katherine and Katerina into one, the need to feel powerful yet human._

_When she finally bounced back into herself, something happened again. Scott told me about her torturing some hunters to death. I don't know if it's the expression affecting her subconsciously. It could be just Katherine being Katherine, she was a vampire for five hundred years of course she still has a bit of blood lust. Not to mention they had harmed Derek, the bond could have been pushing her for retribution._

_Right now, I can feel her anger from the other side of the room. She's been twitchy since we left Beacon Hills, and I suppose that's normal. I've tried to tell her but she just ignores me most of the time. The soul bond isn't something you run from. The more you run the worse it is for you. _

_I'm betting she's starting to feel it too. The call. I'm sure all of her instincts are kicking in and telling her to return to her mate. But she's too damn stubborn, and she's fighting it with every cell in her body. I'm betting Derek is doing the same._

_ It won't take long. Soon enough the call will start to get painful and we'll return. Katherine as pretty much gone through the five stages of grief already. First denial, then depression. While her way of bargaining wasn't praying to God I'm pretty sure causing mayhem for her was regaining control, and now finally anger. _

_I guess I'm praying for her to finally reach acceptance, to finally reach who she is. She should stop grieving Katherine the Vampire and Katerina the Human. She Kat now, the witch and the mate. _

_Let's just hope her self discovery time doesn't take long, cus a pissed of Katherine is a dangerous. Well, dangerous for her foes. Silas should be dealt with in no time._

_After that I'm taking a vocation, seriously, I'm nineteen in body and I have white hairs already with all this stress. Beacon Hills really is a freaking hellmouth, least just hope it doesn't get any worse until we return._

Bye bitches,

Lils


	24. Chapter 24

It's done, finally.

The epilogue was not only Liliya analyzing Katherine actions through out the story but also me telling you why she acted the way she acted. She was grieving, for the first time in five hundred years she as grieving. For human herself, for her family, for her daughter and for her vampire self.

Now, about the sequel.

I'm doing it, you guys can send me cookies through the mail. I also had this amazing idea for a spin off when I was writing the epilogue.

A spin off about Liliya's life. You in or you out? During her first meeting with Katherine she talked about the Originals as if she knew them very well *wink wink*. She's also has that see-your-face-know-you-past ability I haven't explored much.

So I'm doing a sequel. But what about the spin-off? Yes or no?

Please tell me in the comments down below.

Best wishes my readers,

RitzChan


End file.
